HetaOni
by LyraOrpheus
Summary: Cette Fic vous raconte l'histoire de HetaOni
1. Le Manoir Là-bas

Bonjour tout les monde! Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas, je traduit seulement se qui se passe dans le Jeu HetaOni

Disclamer: Hetalia est Aoi Oni ne sont pas a moi, ils sont a leurs créateurs respectifs! Sur ce bonne lecture!

Une maison abandonnée dans une montagne, à environ trois heures à pied du meeting mondial. Personne ne sait qui y habite ou combien de temps il a été là, mais des rumeurs disent que ce manoir est hanté. Personne n'ose s'en approcher car chacune d'elles a un sentiment étrange.

-Ve ! C'est vraiment ici ! s'exclame Italie, il se tenait devant ce grand manoir, toujours avec son air bêta.

-Je pensais que c'était juste une rumeur..., dit Japon, je n'aurais pas imaginé que nous le trouvions...

Italie se tourna vers Japon qui venait tout juste de parler. Avec lui, Prusse et Allemagne qui n'avaient guère l'air d'approuver l'enthousiasme d'Italie.

-Il y a une atmosphère étrange... pas mal, dit à son tour Prusse.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit très intéressant, dit Allemagne désespéré.

-Je trouve aussi..., affirme Japon, on peux regarder à l'intérieur après tout, puis on repart.

-Bonne idée, Japon ! se réjouit Allemagne.

Italie se retourna vers eux, désemparé,

-Aww ! Après tout le mal que nous avons eu à le trouver? Allez ! Les amis ! On rentre pour pas longtemps, on fait comme sa !

Personne ne disait rien. Prusse et Japon se tournèrent vers Allemagne, dont celui ci se sentit gêné. Italie se rapprocha de lui avec son sourire niais et son petit bruit presque celui d'une chèvre. Allemagne se mit à soupirer fortement. Après réflexion tout le monde entra dans ce manoir sans dire un mot. La salle était relativement éclairée, bien rangé, comme si elle a été maintenu pendant tout ce temps. I couloirs, a gauche à droite et un escalier qui monte à l'étage supérieur.

-C'est plus propre que je ne le pensais, affirme Italie.

-B-bien ! Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? réagit Allemagne en bégayant un peu.

-Quel est le problème, West? Tu as peur ? ricane Prusse derrière son dos.

Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit d'un verre qui venait de se casser. Tout le monde furent un peu surpris, pas plus qu'Allemagne qui leur réclame :

-Re-Regardez, nous devrions vraiment y aller maintenant.

-Oh ! Ne sois pas stupide, soupira Japon en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'est pas avec ce bruit qu'on va prétendre qu'il y a un fantômes ou quoi que ce soit. Où est ton bon sens?

Puis après ces paroles, Japon s'en alla dans le couloir du côté d'Allemagne (côté droit)

-Euh...ohé Japon ! s'écrit Allemagne.

-Sois prudent ! s'écrit à son tour Prusse.

-Je sais. Je vais aller voir ce qui s'est passé. Je reviens tout de suite, répond Japon en continuant son chemin.

Japon laissa donc les autres dans le hall pendant qu'il aille faire son tour. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, se trouvait un porte sur le mur gauche. Japon se dirige vers celle ci et tente de l'ouvrir.

-Elle semble bloqué, remarque Japon.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa route ou il trouva, dans le même couloir mais un peu plus étroit, une porte en face de lui dont celle ci s'ouvrit. Japon y entra. La salle était plutôt grande. A sa droite, un tapie, 3 divans et une armoire y était. Japon en profita pour regarder un peu les lieux de cette zone. Tandis que de l'autre côté, une grande table avec 4 chaises bien séparées. Un peu plus loin, une cuisine sûrement, Japon passa à côté sans y prendre attention. A côté de cette petite cuisine, une porte noir un peu à l'écart. Japon s'y dirigea et tente de l'ouvrir.

-Elle ne s'ouvre pas non plus, affirme a nouveau Japon.

Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et regarda plus en détail les lieux, cela avait l'air d'être encore plus propre qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, Italie avait raison. Japon remarqua un objet par terre. Il se baissa pour vérifier.

-La plaque est ... brisée. Il faudra que je fasses attention a ne pas me blesser. C'est sûrement de la que venait le bruit. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Mais celui ci se mit à penser fortement tout en prenant certaines morceaux brisés.

-Ceci dit, comment cette plaque a pu se briser ? Est ce que quelqu'un l'aurait fait tomber ? pensa Japon mais a l'instant ou il venait de dire cela, il fut assez surpris. Il y aurait quelqu'un? Après ce moment de réflexion, Japon se releva et se dirigea vers la sortit de la salle en se disant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres.

Il regagna le hall par lequel ils sont arrivée, mais une fois la-bas, il n'y avait plus personne. Japon fut assez surpris mais pas plus.

-Ils sont sortis après tout ? se questionne Japon. (soupir)... C'est regrettable.

Puis, se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas lourd. Mais une fois à la porte, qu'il tenta d'ouvrir, celle ci ne s'ouvre pas.

-Fermé...

Il retourna sur ces pas au centre du hall.

-Si ils ne sont pas sortis, ils ont sûrement du visité les lieux, ils auraient pu attendre quand même, soupira à nouveau Japon.

Puis il continua son chemin en prenant le couloir qui se tenait devant lui, il passa à côté de l'escalier. A l'autre bout du couloir une autre porte, que Japon ouvre.

-Encore fermé.

Derrière lui, un autre couloir dont le bout était facilement accessible. A droite, deux portes en coulissante, typiquement japonaise, étaient ouvertes. Japon y entra. La salle était tout aussi grande mais ne contenant pas pour autant des objets. Une armoire et un parchemin accroché y figurait. Japon fit très vite le tour des lieux et retourna a nouveau dans le hall. Cette fois ci, il emprunta le couloir de gauche. A nouveau une porte noire se trouve contre le mur de droite.

-Décidément, a croire que toutes les portes sont fermé, proteste Japon en boudant.

Une fois en tournant à droite pour continuer son chemin, il arriva au bout du couloir. Au loin, Japon aperçu un être gris de taille relativement grande. Il lui en fallu quelques secondes pour que Japon le voit avant que cet être entre dans la salle. Japon encore sous le choc, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Qu-Qu'est ce que... c'était... à l'instant- se dit-il. J-Je je n'ai pas rêvais, il y avait bien... une chose grise...à l'instant...

Il secouait rapidement la tête tout en plissant des yeux.

-Je dois halluciné.. Peut-être que je suis fatigué ... ?

Mais il resta un bon moment devant cette porte qu'il s'en approcha petit à petit.

-Qu'est ce que je ferais.. si je retrouve cette chose ? se dit Japon, terrifié.

Il hésita à ouvrir cette porte, bien qu'il est la main posé sur la poignet. Il ferma les yeux et tourna rapidement la poignet de la porte. Mais celle ci semblait fermer. Japon rouvrit les yeux, soulagée.

-Me voilà rassurée, soupira Japon. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de quoi de toute évidence. Sa doit être la fatigue qui me fait cet effet.

Il retourna sur ces pas en passant par la porte d'à côté. Ce n'était juste que des toilettes, rien d'anormal la dedans. Il retourna à nouveau dans le hall, il y resta tout en réfléchissant.

-Il faut croire qu'ils ne se trouvent dans aucune des pièces, réfléchit Japon. Il détourna son regard vers les escaliers. Enfin... ils ne se trouvent pas à cet étage en tout cas. Allons vérifier en haut, après tout, il n'y a personne en bas.

Une fois montée en haut, il décida de prendre la porte la plus éloigné des escaliers, par un coup de chance la porte était ouverte, il contempla la salle puis il aperçu un étrange objet sur le lit qui se situé à droite de la salle. Japon s'en approcha et prit cette objet.

-Mais c'est... c'est le fouet d'Allemagne ? Que fait-il dans un endroit pareil? S'interroge Japon, surpris. La question serait plutôt qu'est ce qu'Allemagne fait avec sa sur lui...  
Japon, à la fois surpris et désespérait de voir un tel objet ici, s'en empare.

-En tout cas, il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de lui rendre une fois que je le verrai, s'exclame Japon.

Puis il continue son chemin, sur les quatre portes qu'il trouva dans cet étage, aucune ne s'ouvrit. Il n'en restait plus qu'une dont Japon espérait qu'elle s'ouvre. Par chance, c'était le cas. Japon y entra, alors qu'il ne faisait que son apparition dans la salle, il entendit comme des gémissements. Bien que Japon regarda dans tous les sens pour savoir d'où provenait ce bruit étrange, il n'arrivait pas a trouver d'où elle provenait.

-Qu'est ce- ce bruit ? On dirait des claquements de dents.

Plus il avançait vers l'armoire qui se trouvait en face de lui, plus les bruits étaient intense. Il se tourna vers celle ci, légèrement effrayé.

-Le bruit... vient de ce placard, remarque Japon.

Il prit le rideau qui remplaçait la porte du placard et violemment tira dessus. Mais a peine si il put voir ou dire quelques choses, que quelqu'un sortit. Japon avait réussi à éviter. A sa grande:

-A-Allemagne ?

C'était bien Allemagne qui était là, tremblant comme une feuille, recroquevillé sur lui. Le bruit provenait bien d'Allemagne, claquant des dents. Alors que Japon se pencha inquiet vers lui, il regarda de nouveau dans le placard avec espoir de trouver quelqu'un d'autres. Mais rien. Il se tourna vers lui en disant :

-... Allemagne, où sont les autres?

Mais rien a faire, Allemagne tremblait toujours et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait la moindre attention à Japon dont celui ci n'en revenait pas.

-Tu m'as l'air secoué, Allemagne, lui répond Japon en souriant légèrement. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à boire. Reste ici.

Alors que Japon attendait une réponse de la part d'Allemagne, mais rien. Il n'écoutait toujours pas. Sur ceux, Japon sortit de la salle et resta, dos à la porte.

C'est bien la première fois que je vois Allemagne dans cet état. Qu'est ce qui l'a bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? réfléchit Japon, concentré mais à la fois inquiet. Je me demande bien ou sont passé les autres ?

Il se tourna sa tête légèrement vers la porte tout en disant :

-Me voilà déjà rassurer d'avoir trouver Allemagne, bien qu'il soit dans un état bouleversant. Il faut que j'aille trouver de l'eau (réfléchit) Je me rappelle du robinet qu'il y avait dans la cuisine. Je devrais y aller.

A ses paroles, il se dirigea donc vers la salle au première étage, celle ou il avait trouver la plaque brisée (première salle visitée). Une fois en bas dans la salle, il se dirigea donc vers la robinet, mais alors qu'il tourna :

-Mince! Le robinet ne fonctionne pas. C'est plutôt embarrassant, s'exclame Japon en soupirant. Je vais devoir chercher de l'eau ailleurs. Mais ou ?

Son doigt sur son front, il réfléchit longuement puis il eut comme un tilt. Levant la tête rapidement, il se dit :

-Il y avait bien des toilettes au premier. Peut être qu'il y a un robinet.

De ce pas, il se dirigea vers l'autre couloir qui était en face de lui. Arrivée au toilette, il y trouva en premier des WC. Gêné, Japon regarda l'eau qui se trouvait dans les WC. Il eut un moment de silence de sa part jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, embarrassé :

-Bien... c'est de l'eau après tout. (secoue la tête) Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen. Je ne dois pas me pressé. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'obtenir de l'eau.

Un peu plus loin, il trouva un robinet. Se précipitant, il ferma quand même les yeux en priant :

S'il vous plaît, faite qu'il y en ai... Je ne veux pas me retrouver à ramener de l'eau des WC.

Ses prières furent exaucés, de l'eau coulait du robinet. Soupirant de joie, il se dit :

-AH ! Dieu merci ! Le robinet n'est pas cassé. Et par chance, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour en emmener. Heureusement que j'ai emmené ça sur moi.

Il versa de l'eau dans sa coupelle et se dirigea de ce pas dans la salle ou se trouvait Allemagne, en évitant de faire l'eau.

Il y parvient. Arrivée dans la salle, il rejoint Allemagne en lui tendant la coupelle, dont celui ci tremblait encore.

-Tiens Allemagne ! Je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau. Bois et essaie de te calmer un peu, s'exclame Japon, bon c'est sur ce n'est pas de l'eau à grande qualité, mais c'est mieux que rien...

Allemagne s'empare de la coupelle et la boit doucement. Après un moment de silence, Allemagne avait réussit à garder son calme. Il se leva, encore effrayé :

-... C'est vraiment de l'eau ? interroge Allemagne.

-Et bien... A en juger par sa couleur... sans doute.

-Je vois, dit Allemagne en penchant la tête. Alors qu'il la relève, tout en ayant repris à nouveau son calme :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, désolé pour tout à l'heure, du comportement que j'ai eu. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, grâce à toi.

-C'est bon à entendre, répond Japon en souriant légèrement. Mais dis moi, Allemagne, ou sont les autres ?

-Je suis .. pas sûr. En tout cas, nous avons couru pour nos vies... on a chacun prit des directions différentes, je crois. Raa ! Désolé, laisse moi un moment pour me rappeler et me ressaisir.

-Très bien. Je vais essayer des chercher les autres. En attendant, essaie de te reposer Allemagne, d'accord.

-(soupir) Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon je vais y aller, dit Japon en se levant.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, Allemagne l'interpelle :

-Oh ! Japon !

Japon se retourna, surpris. Allemagne réussit quand même à se lever difficilement et à se diriger vers Japon.

-Ne te force pas Allemagne ! Tu dois te reposer.

-Tiens ! J'ai trouvé ça au rez de chaussé quand j'ai couru. Peut être qu'il aura une certaine utilité pour toi.

Allemagne tendit une clé à Japon, que celui ci prit. Japon lui sourit et le remercie.

Allemagne retourna dans le placard ou il ferma les rideaux. Japon désespéré se dit :

-Allemagne ! Tu sais... il y a un lit dans cette salle. Sa serait sûrement mieux que dans le placard.

Il resta en silence et sortit enfin de la salle. Regardant la clé avec mystère.

-Une clé... Quelle porte va-t-elle bien ouvrir ? Si je tiens bien en compte ce qu'Allemagne m'a dit, il serait probable qu'elle ouvre une des porte du rez de chaussée.

Il y court de ce pas, une fois au rez de chaussée, il commença par vérifier les portes du couloir de sa droite. Mais il semblerait qu'aucune d'elles ne s'ouvrent. Il emprunta donc le couloir opposé qui se tenait devant lui. Il tenta la seule porte qui se trouve fermer ici et par miracle c'était bien celle la.

-AH ! J'ai enfin trouvé.

Il ouvrit la porte, qui grincer légèrement. Il y avait un silence dans la salle, a l'exception des bruits de pas émis par Japon, on ne pouvait entendre rien d'autres. Il se tourna vers la salle à sa gauche, il semblerait que sa soit une bibliothèque. Certaines étagères contenant des livres se tenait à l'horizontale. Une table y figurait, Japon s'y dirigea.

-Qui aurait cru que ce manoir regorge d'un telle endroit, affirme Japon avec admiration.

Puis il aperçu sur la table une clé, il la prit et la contempla :

-Une clé ? Qu'est ce que- Il y a marqué quelques chose... Clé du 4ème étage. C'est une des clé qui ouvre ces portes. Elle pourra sûrement me servir. En attendant, je devrais visiter les lieux.

Japon continua sa balade dans la bibliothèque. Il se mit à regarder les différents bouquins qui figuraient.

-Il a tellement de bouquin. Si je n'étais pas si pressé. J'aurai pu les feuilleter. (réfléchis)... Un seul ne fera pas de mal, non ?

Il s'empara d'un livre qu'il prit au pif et commença a le feuilleter. Mais a peine, qu'il feuilleta quelques pages, il ferma aussitôt le livre.

-Je crois que je vais m'endormir. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de manga ? pleura Japon.

Il reprit sa route en se dirigeant vers le 4ème étage pour ouvrir une des portes grâce a la clé qu'il a récupéré.

Japon monte au quatrième étage dans l'espoir de retrouver les autres. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arrive enfin au 4ème étage, l'espace était plus petit donc 2 chances pour Japon que l'une des portes qu'il avait trouvé soit la bonne. Par coup de chance, il réussit a ouvrir la bonne , celle qui était derrière l'escalier. La porte ouverte, il y entra.

-Décidément, ce manoir m'étonnera toujours. Ces salles sont immense et tous dans un état de propreté. A croire que quelqu'un habite ici.

Japon repense a cet être gris qu'il avait vu au rez de chaussée. Il secoua la tête, terrifié.

-Non... Ce n'est pas possible. Cette chose est du a mon imagination, pensa-t-il.

Bien que sa soit la seule chose qu'il est pensé et qui la un peu bouleversé, il se mit cependant un fouillé la salle. Alors qu'il avait fait le tour de la salle sans indice, il soupira.

-Bon... moi qui aurait pensé trouvé les autres. Je devrais aller rejoindre Allemagne pour lui faire mon rapport.

Alors qu'il venait de se tourner en direction vers la porte, il entendit comme des couinements. Japon, surpris, se retourna.

-A l'instant... je viens d'entendre un bruit ? s'interroge Japon.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, on pouvait encore entendre certain couinement, provenant bien de cette salle. Ces bruits était court et faible mais ils se répétaient. Japon essaya de suivre le son. Il se retrouva en face d'une armoire.

-Le bruit... vient d'ici..., affirme Japon.

Mais pourtant, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait produire ce bruit. Il ouvrit les tiroirs mais rien. Il décida enfin de compte de décaler l'armoire. A sa plus grande surprise, il y trouva la une chose bien étrange.

-Mais.. c'est un.. mochi !

Un mochi. Et oui ! Il avait l'air d'être effrayé et essaya de bouger. Mais au lieu de sa, il gigota dans tous les sens, il essaya de sortir de la ou il était.

-Tu es coincé ? questionne Japon.

Le mochi le regarda d'un air surpris, il hocha légèrement la tête comme si il venait de comprendre ce que venait de dire Japon. Mais Japon ne s'en souciait pas et tenta de le sortir de la. En vain.

-Ah ! Il- il est vraiment coincé. Je n'y arrive pas, pas comme ça en tout cas.

L'air abattu de ce mochi qui montra ces quelques larmes faisait de la peine à Japon.

-Le pauvre... Je ne peux pas le laisser ici. Oh ! Je sais, je pense qu'Allemagne pourrait être en mesure de le sortir de la...(silence) Je me demande si il pourra venir jusqu'ici ? (réflexion faite).

Il regarda a nouveau le mochi qui continua a montrer ses larmes. Japon se leva et dit au mochi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de la. Je vais aller demander à Allemagne. Il te fera sortir d'içi.

Le mochi avait l'air d'être heureux d'avoir entendu ces paroles, il hocha la tête de haut en bas tout content. Japon lui fit un léger sourire et s'en alla demander à Allemagne. Et hop, direction le 1er étage.

Une fois arrivée à la chambre ou se trouvait Allemagne, Japon se dirigea vers le petit placard ou il l'avait trouvé dès le début. Surpris, Japon pensa :

-Qu'est-ce que... ? Cette porte était la avant ? Ou est ce encore mon imagination? Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas cette porte de fer, auparavant ...

Il n'avait pas tort, dans ces souvenirs, au lieu de cette porte, il y avait bien un rideau. Étrange mais sans plus, Japon laissa cette pensée de côté et frappa enfin de compte à cette porte de fer à petit coup.

-Hum... Allemagne ?

-Ah.. C'est toi Japon ?

-Oui. Dis moi, tu aurais un minute ?

-Euh... Quel est le problème ?

-Vois tu, il y a un mochi mystérieux coincé contre le mur d'une des chambres du quatrième étage. Je.. je ne peux pas laisser ce mochi ici, je me sens désolé pour lui. Alors, je me demandais si tu pouvais le sortir..., explique Japon.

-Je comprend. Okay ! J'irais le cherché et le sortirait de la.

-Oh ! Allemagne. Merci ! s'exclama Japon de joie.

-Mais à une faveur, Japon...

-Bien sur. Si c'est quelque chose que je peux faire.

-Au faite... quand j'ai couru, j'ai fais tomber mon fouet. Je ne peux pas sortir sans l'avoir. On doit toujours avoir une arme de secours au cas ou si une chose apparaîtrait... tu comprend ?

-Allemagne...

-Si ce n'est pas trop te demander... s'il te plaît.

-Euh Oh non ! Au contraire c'est une coïncidence ! J'ai trouvé ton fouet tout à l'heure.

-Vraiment ! s'exclama Allemagne.

-Attend. Je vais te le rendre.

Japon fouilla dans son sac, le fouet qu'il avait ramasser.

-Heureusement que je l'ai retrouvé. Il était couché sur le lit de la chambre d'à côté.

-(tousse) Ah.. hum.. ok je vois... Merci Japon.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard après tout. Bon, Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devrions aller au quatrième...

-Euh... Japon. Désolé, mais.., interrompit Allemagne.

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il donc ? s'exclame Japon, surpris d'avoir été interrompu.

-Ah... Je suis vraiment...vraiment désolé, mais a vrai dire... j'ai faim aussi. Tu n'aurais pas quelques choses à manger ?

-Tu m'en vois désolé, Allemagne. Mais je n'ai pas emmener de la nourriture.

-Je vois..., dit Allemagne déçu après un moment de silence, ce ne serait trop te demander si tu pouvais chercher de quoi manger ?...

-Quooi ? Mai-Mais c'est impossible ! Comment je pourrais trouver de la nourriture dans un lieu pareil ? s'exclama Japon, perturbé.

-S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas la force en ce moment. Tout ce que tu veux, s'il te plaît ?

-Très bien, répond Japon en soupirant fortement. Je vais refaire le tour. De toute façon, je dois retrouver Italie.

-Je vois. Merci beaucoup. Oh en passant... tu-tu aurais trouver mon frère ?

-Non... mais je suis sur qu'il va bien, je l'espère.

-Désolé pour tout ces problèmes Japon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon je vais y aller.

-Oh attend ! Prend sa avec toi.

Alors que Japon avait déjà rejoint la porte de sortie il pouvait voir au loin, une bouteille. Japon, choqué de voir cela le prend quand même avec lui.

-A boire ? Et de la bière en plus ? Allemagne, tu m'étonnera encore plus que ce manoir ! pensa Japon. Ah ! Euh.. Merci Allemagne, répond-il au lieu de sa.

Aucune réponse de la part d'Allemagne, Japon s'en alla dans ce cas la. Japon se mit à fouiller le manoir a nouveau a la rechercher des autres mais aussi de la nourriture pour Allemagne.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Japon était a cours d'idée et épuiser de marcher depuis tout à l'heure.

-Il faut croire que ce manoir nous fais de l'exercice aussi, à monter et descendre les escaliers. Je ne sais plus ou en donner de la tête moi.

Japon se retrouva au rez de chaussée. Alors qu'il prit le couloir de sa droite, il se dirigea vers les toilettes mais :

-Cette porte... Elle n'était pas ouverte avant ? Qui l'a bien pu ouvrir ? Est ce que sa serait..., réfléchit Japon.

Avec hésitation, il rentra quand même dans cette salle. Alors qu'il s'avança et emprunta cette porte, le couloir qu'il traversa fut bien long et sombre surtout. Japon en fait la remarque :

-Wow ! C'est le noir complet la dedans. Il doit bien y avoir un interrupteur. Ou est-il ?

Japon longea le mur tout en tâtonnant dans l'espoir de trouver un interrupteur qui puisse l'éclairer dans ses pas. Il toucha a un support en volume.

-Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Il s'empressa d'allumer la lumière. Tout à coup, alors que Japon ne faisait tout juste d'allumer, un monstre gris se tenait devant lui. Il avait l'air d'être énorme. Japon en resta sans voix et même terrifié. Ce monstre s'approcha de lui, Japon sous la peur réussit quand même à brandir son katana et le tenait devant lui pour effrayer le monstre.

-C'est quoi ? Ce monstre ! pensa fortement Japon.

Japon fut le premier a lancer son attaque, il réussit à blesser le monstre mais a la surprise de Japon, celui ci restait toujours debout.

-Comment ? Il tient encore debout ? J'ai pourtant touché un de ces points vitaux !

De ces paroles, le monstre donna un coup de griffe sur Japon qui fut projeté en arrière. Il pouvait encore entendre les faibles paroles que le monstre prononçait :

-Vous... n'échapperez... pas

Japon réussit a se lever mais difficilement et lancer sa dernière attaque qui blessa plus le monstre. On pouvait entendre encore ces paroles qu'ils prononçaient mais se dévier plus vers un cri aigu. Japon en avait mal aux oreilles. Le monstre gigota dans tous les sens et fonça vers Japon. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'attaquer, le monstre éteignit la lumière.

-Quoi ? Il a éteint ?! s'écrie Japon.

Il eut un moment de silence, Japon ne savait plus trop quoi faire, déjà qu'il était légèrement blessé. Si il se retrouvait a nouveau devant le monstre. Il prend son courage a deux mains en serrant son katana et rallume la lumière. Mais plus rien.

-Quoi ?... (moment de silence) Il-il est parti..., marmonne Japon a sa plus grande surprise. Ce monstre... je suis sur que c'est le même que j'ai vu rentrée quand je suis arrivée dans ce couloir la première fois. Ce n'était pas mon imagination, ce monstre existe réellement... Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Italie. J'espère qu'il va bien. Il faut vite que je me dépêche.

Bien qu'il voulait se dépêcher à sortit d'ici, il trouva sur la table d'à côté un objet brillant. Japon s'y dirigea et prit cet objet.

-Une clé ? Première étage... Elle doit ouvrir une des chambres de l'étage ou se trouve Allemagne. Dépêchons-nous !

Japon se précipita aussitôt vers la prochaine porte qu'il ouvrira. Une fois la porte trouvé, il entra et la première chose qu'il pouvait voir c'était ce qu'il y avait entre les deux lits. Il y avait bien une autre personne dans cette salle.

-Qui cela peut bien être ? s'interroge Japon.

Il s'approcha petit à petit de cette personne en essayant de voir qui cela peut bien être. Cette personne n'avait pas l'air de sentir la présence de Japon, elle était recroquevillé sur elle, en train de murmurer quelques paroles que Japon ne pouvait comprendre. Japon posa lentement sa main sur l'épaule de cette personne mais a peine 5cm de l'épaule, cette personne leva la tête rapidement et se leva tout autant en criant :

-Qui est la ?!

Cette personne sortit une arme tranchante et attaqua Japon, mais par justesse, Japon réussit à maintenir le coup grâce a son katana. Il pouvait alors le visage de cette personne qui était Prusse.

-Whoa ! Ca-Calme toi ! C'est moi ! annonce Japon.

-Oh ! C'est toi, Japon ? s'exclame Prusse, il regarde son arme par la même occasion et la baissa. Dé-Désolé...

-Tout va bien ? interroge Japon.

-Il-il y avait un monstre ! Je l'ai vu ! explique Prusse, effrayé. Une sorte de monstre géant de couleur gris pourri.

Japon garda le silence et le regarda surpris par ces explications, il repensa surtout au monstre que lui même a vu dans la salle juste avant qu'il retrouve Prusse.

-C'est vrai Japon ! Je l'ai vu ! Nous l'avons tous vu ! Moi, West et Italie, aussi !

-Oui. Je sais.

-Avant que je ne le sache, tout était fini. West... Italie... ou ils sont partis ? Raa Cela n'a plus de sens !

-Oui... je comprend. Tout cela n'a plus aucun sens. Je l'ai vu aussi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est cette chose, merde ! Et les autres.. ? Qu'en est-il pour les autres Japon ? s'exclame Prusse en s'approchant de lui.

-S'il te plaît. Calme toi, Prusse. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelques choses à boire peu être ? rassure Japon.

-Quoi ? Ah oh..., dit Prusse en essayant de garder son calme. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu soif. Tu aurais un peu d'eau ?

-Sur moi non, mais je peux aller en chercher si tu veux ? dit Japon en se tourna légèrement vers la sortie.

-Ok... Euh Non Attend ! S'écrie Prusse en prenant le bras de Japon. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Qu'est ce qui est arrivée aux autres ?

-Allemagne est dans le même étage, de l'autre côté du couloir. Mais pour Italie, je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvé. Est ce que tu aurais une idée ou il pourrait être ?

-Quoi ? s'exclame Prusse, surpris. Italie a disparu ? Penses tu... qu'il a été attaqué par...ce monstre ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas être sur à 100%... Je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire pour lui, il est très rapide et très doué pour s'enfuir. Je crois qu'il a réussi à s'échapper, rassure Japon. Mais, je préfère savoir Italie avec nous.

-Ouais, dans ce cas, je vais chercher aussi.

-Prusse...

-Mais tout d'abord, nous devons aller rejoindre West. Que fait-il, bon sang ?

-Il s'est enfermé dans un placard et dit qu'il a trop faim pour pouvoir bouger.

-Raa ! rit fortement Prusse. C'est bien West sa !

-Prusse, tu n'aurais pas quelques choses pour lui à manger ?

-Mmmh, réfléchi Prusse. Quelque chose à manger ... Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai trouvé des champignons quand je fuyais. Cela fera l'affaire ?

-Cela devrait le faire, oui.

-Très bien dans ce cas..., commença a dire Prusse en passant devant.

Japon ne disait plus rien et le suivit avec un air sérieux

-Des champignon dans ce manoir ? Je me demande bien ou il l'est a trouvé. Ne pensons plus à sa ! Notre but maintenant est de trouver Italie ! s'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

Soudain, il se cogna contre Prusse qui s'était arrêté, Japon le regarda surpris de son arrêt.

-Prusse ?

-Chuut !

Japon ne disait plus rien. Tout comme lui, on entendait plus rien non plus dans la salle. Japon ne comprenait plus :

-Excuse moi Prusse mais quel est le problème ?

-Tu n'entends pas un bruit... comme si-comme si quelque chose... approchait, explique Prusse d'un air sérieux mais a la fois terrifié.

Japon se remit à écouter à nouveau. Il pouvait confirmer à son tour, on pouvait bien entendre comme un bruit de craquement de bois ainsi qu'une respiration forte. L'ambiance de la salle est devenu froide voir morte.

-Ohé...Ne me dis pas que c'est.. lui.. il est vraiment là ?

-Cela en a tout l'air.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il est la pour faire le show mais surtout pour nous bouffer. Raa ! On n'a pas trop le choix si on veux rejoindre West. Il va falloir abattre ce monstre et éviter de ce faire bouffer par la même occasion.

-D'accord, répond Japon en approuvant.

Japon sortit son katana doucement, et Prusse son épée. Alors même qu'ils se regardaient pour se donner le moment à y aller. Le monstre se mit à taper contre la porte. Surpris, Prusse fit un petit cri (peu masculin). Japon se retourna vers la porte en pointant le bout de son katana vers la porte. Le monstre continua a frappé, et commença même a gratter la porte, taper contre les murs. Sa respiration était de plus en plus forte. Japon ne savait plus quoi faire a part rester la a attendre que le monstre rentre ou non. Prusse était derrière lui, le bout son épée au niveau de son visage. Mais petit à petit, les bruits s'estompent, les coups de porte se sont arrêté, sa respiration s'envola. Plus rien. Japon et Prusse restèrent comme sa pendant un moment.

-... Il est partie ? dit enfin Prusse.

-... Oui... probablement, dit Japon en baissant son arme.

-Ouf ! soupire Prusse en baissant son épée a son tour. Tant mieux. C'était un peu effrayant, mais maintenant que c'est passé, nous devons rejoindre West, trouver l'Italie et sortir d'ici dès que possible.

Japon hocha de la tête de haut en bas en acceptant le plan de Prusse.


	2. Amis Retrouvés

Alors que Japon a réussit a trouver Prusse, ces deux la s'apprêtent a sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Allemagne. Mais alors que Japon sortit, il sentit comme une présence a côté de lui, une présence plutôt lugubre. Mais a peine il eut le temps de se retourner qu'il se fit projeter au bout du couloir. Prusse surpris rejoint Japon et l'aida a se relever.

-Japon ! Est ce que sa va ?

-Oui sa va. Il m'a vraiment pris par surprise cette fois, rassure Japon.

-Tss ! Ce monstre... il nous a bien eu ! Moi qui pensais qu'il était partie.

-Apparemment non.

-Plus je le regarde, plus je trouve qu'il est effrayant et laid. Je ne vais quand même pas montrer ma technique spéciale a un monstre pareil. Fait quelques choses !

-Oh mon dieu..., pensa Japon.

Japon sortit son katana. Surpris, Prusse voulait lui dire quelques choses mais fut stoppé par Japon qui venait tout juste de foncer pour attaquer le monstre qu'il toucha en plein dans le mille.

-Japon ?

-On a pas vraiment trop le choix. Tu l'as toi même dit, Prusse. Si on veut retrouver ton frère et Italie, il va falloir attaquer, explique Japon en ayant tourner légèrement la tête pour voir Prusse avec un regard sérieux.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était resté près du monstre. Donc, de ce fait le monstre lui lança une autre attaque qui le toucha. Il prononça a nouveau ces paroles :

-Vous... n'échapperez... pas

-Japon !

Puis a son tour, Prusse brandit son épée et cria :

-Tu va voir ! cria Prusse. Puis l'attaqua d'un coup sec.

Le monstre resta toujours debout avec les blessures que lui a infligé Prusse. Prusse continua a attaquer même si les derniers coup, il commença à les louper. Le monstre l'attaqua en répétant toujours ces même paroles. Japon qui était resté assis a reprendre ses forces se mit à penser ;

-Pourquoi il répète autant de fois cette phrase. Vous n'échapperez pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ?

Il pouvait voir que Prusse était en difficulté, mais pas pour le moins blessé puisqu'il arrivait à esquiver les coups. Japon se leva et a une vitesse impressionnante et donna le coup de grâce. Le monstre se mit à hurler et s'éloigna d'eux.

-Super Japon ! Tu as réussi !

-Pas encore ! Ne restons pas là ! Filons d'ici, dit Japon en prenant son bras pour l'aider a se relever.

-Hein ? Mais..., commença a dire Prusse.

Mais Prusse, ne finit pas sa phrase et se releva rapidement. Ils commencèrent tout deux a courir mais a peine qu'ils font quelques pas que le monstre se met à leur trousse.

-Vous... n'échapperez... pas, dit le monstre d'une voix tremblante.

-Il nous suit ! cria Prusse.

-Je sais ! répond Japon.

Ils couraient vers la chambre la seule chambre qui était ouverte du côté d'Allemagne. La chambre de gauche. Japon et Prusse y courent en entrant dans cette chambre. Mais a peine si ils eurent le temps de reprendre leur souffle que le monstre y entra aussi.

-Merde ! cria Prusse, alors qu'il était prêt à attaquer.

-Non Prusse ! s'exclame Japon en l'entraînant avec lui.

-Mais Japon ! Pourquoi..., questionne Prusse.

Japon ne répondit pas pour le moment et se concentra surtout a trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Ils firent le tour de la chambre et réussirent quand même a en sortir tout en bloquant la porte. Japon resta pendant un moment a tenir cette porte même si il n'entendait plus rien de l'autre côté.

-Tu penses qu'il est parti ?

-Qui sait. Je ne crois pas, il n'y a pas d'autre issu a par cette porte pour sortir, répond Japon.

-Nous devrions aller rejoindre Allemagne tant que ce monstre se soit calmé.

Japon hésita a lâcher la poignée de porte mais doucement et lentement il le fit, aucune réaction, et aucun mouvement de l'autre côté.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre d'Allemagne qui n'était pas très loin. Une fois arrivée, Japon devant la porte en fer et Prusse, étonné de l'endroit ou se trouve Allemagne.

-C'est quoi cette porte ? questionne Prusse.

-Il s'agit de la forteresse où Allemagne est, répond Japon en soupirant.

-Il y a bien que lui pour faire sa, c'est assez solide. Ohééé ! West ! Japon m'a dit que tu avais faim ? Veux-tu des champignons ?

-Ooh ! C'est toi, Prusse ? Tout va bien ? répond enfin Allemagne. Aaah tu as de quoi manger ? dit à voix basse Allemagne

-Ouais je vais bien, dit Prusse lui donnant les champignons. Tiens sa devrait te couper ton appétit, dit à voix basse Prusse

-Je suis content que tu sois là et que tu sois sain et sauf. Et Italie ? interroge Allemagne.

-Je ne sais pas. Italie est introuvable... Mais il faut aller le chercher. Il doit bien se trouver quelques part...

-... Et nous devons aider le mochi au 4ème étage, continue Japon.

Il eut un moment de silence, le temps qu'Allemagne mange ces champignons puis il leur répond :

-Hmm. D'accord. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

-Bon, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes supposer faire. Mais commençons par aller au 4ème étage.

-Est ce que..., commença a dire Allemagne.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers Allemagne qui venait de prononcer quelques mots :

-Est ce que vous avez trouvé un moyen pour sortir... ?

-Non... La porte d'entré est fermé. Les fenêtres son bloqué. Impossible de sortir. J'ai essayé d'appeler les autres avec mon portable mais... je n'arrive pas a avoir du réseau.

-Vraiment ? s'exclame Allemagne, surpris.

-On est vraiment piégés dans ce fichu manoir..., affirme Prusse.

-C'est pas vrai..., dit Allemagne.

-Ne te décourage pas, West ! Ou est passé ta bonne volonté ? Il doit bien y avoir une solution. J'irais faire un tour pour vérifier mais en attendant on devrait monter au 4ème étage. Japon ! rassure Prusse.

-Euh...Oui, tu as raison.

Arrivée a la salle ou Japon a trouvé le mochi, Allemagne se trouvait devant le mochi, étonnée de voir un truc pareil. Prusse se trouvait a côté de lui.

-Alors ?

-Faut voir ! Il a l'air vraiment d'être bloqué. Tu peux le faire, West? interroge Prusse en s'appuyant sur la commode à côté du mochi.

Allemagne tente de le faire sortir mais bien qu'il soit vraiment coincé et qu'Allemagne force bien, impossible de le faire sortir. Le mochi lui, fait de son mieux en l'aidant, il gigota dans tous les sens.

-Désolé. Il est vraiment bloqué. Je ne peux pas le faire à mains nues. Peut-être que si j'avais une sorte d'outil ..

-Un outil... ?

Le mochi fut surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire et gigota encore plus dans l'espoir de sortir. L'idée de l'outil n'avait pas l'air de le rassurant autant.

-Avec un outil, je pourrais certainement le faire sortir.

-Hum... La maison est assez grande, je peux essayer de trouver sa.

-(hoche la tête) Yeah. Je te serais très reconnaissant si tu pouvais trouver quelque chose d'utile. Sa m'aidera à le sortir de là.

-Oh. Bien. Je suppose que nous devrions nous séparer à nouveau pour chercher.

-Heiiiiiinn ! s'écrie Allemagne.

Prusse fut très surpris de la réaction d'Allemagne et du visage qu'il avait au point ou il s'éloigna un peu de la commode.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Je crois surtout qu'il n'approuve pas ton avis

\- West!

-Désolé..., s'excuse Allemagne à voix basse.

-En tout cas, je pars devant. Je reviendrai dès que je trouve quelque chose de bon, dit Japon en se tournant vers la porte.

-Je vais faire un petit tour aussi avec West. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de regarder beaucoup autour. On va partir en exploration, affirme Prusse en lui faisant le signe OK de la main tout en s'agrippant à Allemagne.

-Bonne chance. Répond Japon en souriant légèrement.

-Sois prudent Japon ! dit Allemagne.

-... A vous aussi, répond Japon en le regardant.

Japon sortit de la pièce, en ne sachant pas trop ou aller.

-Trouver un outil ? Il est vrai que ce manoir est grand, tellement grand que je ne sais pas par ou commencer. J'ai tellement visiter de lieu que je n'arrive pas a me souvenir si il y a un objet qui pourrait servir à Allemagne.

Japon s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, toujours au 4ème étage.

-Mais ne perdons pas espoir ! Je trouverais bien ! Je devrais commencer par fouiller petit à petit le manoir, je vais commencer par le 4ème étage, s'exclame Japon. Puis, tourna la tête vers sa gauche et aperçoit une porte.

-Bien ! Commençons par cette salle. De toute façon, c'est la seule salle que je n'ai pas visiter ici. En espérant qu'elle soit ouverte.

Japon se dirigea vers cette salle qui par chance, celle ci soit ouverte. Il y entra. Une chambre toujours aussi grande, il y avait une coin chambre avec deux lits. Un coin salon avec 3 divans et une table basse y était, accompagné d'un tapis qui délimité la zone salon. Il s'avança doucement et commença a fouiller les lieux en commençant par les armoires et commodes qui se trouvaient à sa droite. Mais rien. Désespéré, il se s'avança vers le petit salon dans l'espoir de trouver autre chose. Mais Japon remarqua quelques contre le mur.

-Mais c'est..., commença-t-il à dire.

Il y avait un levier au coin de la chambre. Un levier gris sur un mur blanc, la seule chose la plus visible dans cette pièce qui attire l'œil.

-C'est bien Un levier ? A quoi peut-il bien servir ? dit Japon en examinant le levier. Le levier est levé, si je le baisse, qu'est ce que...

Sans hésitation, Japon baissa le levier. Il eut un moment de silence, Japon ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Il ne se passe rien. Sa ne devait pas servir à grand chose enfin de compte...

Alors qu'il venait juste de se retourner, un des lits se mit à trembler. Japon en resta scotcher mais il avait quand même sortir son katana au cas ou. Le lit se mit à bouger horizontalement. Japon était sur ses gardes. Il s'avança petit à petit. Et pouvait constater qu'à côté du lit, il y avait un trou. Se penchant légèrement, il pouvait voir que la salle qui était en dessous était plutôt bien éclairer.

-Ce levier m'a ouvert un passage secret ? Ce manoir nous révèle bien des surprises, on dirait. A vue d'œil, il ne me semble pas que j'ai déjà visiter cette salle. Je devrais aller voir.

A ces paroles, il rangea son katana et sauta dans le trou. Il amorti sa chute à temps, a genou il en profita pour vérifier en vitesse si il n'y avait personne. Rien. La salle était immense, plus grande que les chambres qu'il a pu visiter auparavant. La salle était peint d'un blanc pure, du sol au plafond. Seul, au centre de la salle, un piano se tenait devant lui, blanc lui aussi. Japon s'en approcha en caressant légèrement le piano ainsi que les touches.

-Cette salle est vraiment différente des autres. Elle donne presque une impression de vide. Et ce piano. Je n'en avait jamais vu un comme sa auparavant, dit-il en jouer quelques notes au pif. J'ai toujours pensé que cet instrument avait un son mélodieux.

Japon regarda a nouveau autour de lui mais a part ce piano, il ne voyait rien d'autres.

-Ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai un outil pour Allemagne. Je devrais continuer à chercher.

Puis, Japon continua ces recherches. Il se dirigea vers la prochaine salle, qui se trouvait près d'un escalier. Encore une salle immense mais cette fois un peu plus rempli, il y avait des étagères remplis de livre quelconque.

-Impressionnant. Qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait une salle comme sa, ça doit être la bibliothèque, remarque Japon en passant par le couloir ou il pouvait constater qu'il y avait beaucoup d'étagère.

Soudain, il entendit une porte claquer. Surpris, Japon pouvait s'attendre a tout, il se mettait en position pour prendre son katana et prêt à le sortir. Au bout du couloir, la personne apparaît enfin mais à la plus grande stupéfaction de Japon.

-Italie !

-Japon ? répond Italie surpris. Il courru rejoindre Japon

-Italie... Dieu sois loué, dit Japon essoufflé.

-Sa va allé Japon ?

-Oui. Je suis plutôt rassuré de voir que tu sois la, Ou étais tu ? répond Japon.

-Juste après que tu sois parti, un fantôme a surgit de nul part et s'en ai prit a nous. Allemagne a été le premier a crié. Japon... tu as entendu, non ?

-Non, je n'ai rien entendu, affirme Japon.

-Le cri d'Allemagne m'avait tellement surpris, que je me suis enfuie. Je n'avais pas réagi à l'idée que j'étais en train de m'éloigner des autres. J'ai couru n'importe ou et je vous ai laissé derrière. Désolé Japon..., avoue Italie tout triste et surtout confus de l'action qu'il a fait.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de présenter tes excuses, Italie, rassure Japon en posant sa main sur une des épaule à Italie.

-Ve ?

-N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose dans une situation comme ça. Même moi.

-Japon ! s'exclame Italie avec un léger sourire.

-Il faut dire, il y a de quoi. Ce manoir est vraiment étrange. La porte d'entré et même les fenêtre ne peuvent pas s'ouvrir.

-Hé ! Il semblerait que nous soyons vraiment enfermé ici. Mais je suis tellement content de t'avoir trouvé, Japon. Tu n'es pas blessé, j'espère ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Italie ? pensa Japon, surpris. Je vais bien. Mais...

-Quoi ?

-... Tu es étonnamment calme à ce sujet, Italie. Tu as même été visiter ce manoir...

-A vrai dire... Lorsque que le fantôme est apparu tout d'un coup. J'avais envie de pleurer et de m'accrocher à Allemagne, mais quand je les voyais a leur tour effrayer, je me suis dit que je devrais garder la tête haute. J'ai été moi même étonné par le calme que je ressentais

-Oui, je te comprend, affirme Japon en hochant la tête doucement... J'ai été surpris au début, aussi, mais après avoir vu les autres si troublé, je me suis senti étrangement calme.

-Veee ! Il s'est passé quelques à Allemagne et Prusse ? Tu les a retrouvé ?

-Oui, je les ai trouvé. Ils sont au 4èmre étage, mais je t'expliquerais les détails en chemin. Ils sont tous les deux très inquiet pour devrais aller les rejoindre au plus vite.

-Vee ! Okay ! Allons-y ensemble alors ! J'ai trouvé pleins de trucs quand j'ai  
exploré les lieux. J'ai même fait des pasta ! Tu pourras en prendre si tu veux, dit Italie avec son sourire niais.

-Italie..., pensa Japon désespéré.

Italie ne comprenait pas trop la déception que Japon avait, il avait toujours son sourire sur son visage, et pencha la tête sur le côté avec interrogation. Après une longue discutions que Italie et Japon avaient, tous deux partent de cette salle et se dirigeaient vers le 4ème étage. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, Japon et Italie entrèrent dans la chambre ou étaient les autres et par stupeur, Italie se mit à crier en pointant du doigt et Japon fut surpris de la réaction de Italie, mais pas plus que de voir ce monstre présent. Il se tenait devant Prusse à côté de la commode ou il était. Allemagne n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il avait quand même sortie avec lui son fouet. À côté de lui, il y avait le mochi qui trembler comme une feuille et à couiner sans arrêt.

-AAARGH ! Japon ! Le monstre ! C'est lui ! cria Italie.

-Italie... dit Allemagne surpris d'avoir entendu sa voix.

-Tss... Il faut croire que tu arrives au mauvais moment Japon. Prend Italie avec toi et court ! dit Prusse avec son épée en main pointant le monstre pour ne pas le faire bouger.

Mais celui ci se débattait en essayant de donner des petits coup de griffe à Prusse mais celui ci le stoppa avec son épée. Le monstre lui lança un regard presque machiavélique.

-Saleté va..., dit à voix basse Prusse.

-Italie ! Tu vas bien ? s'écrie Allemagne.

-Al-Allemagne... Ve..., répond Italie avec un visage de désespoir.

-Moi et West, on se charge de lui. En attendant, allez vous en !

Japon ne disait plus rien, il resta figé à regarder la scène. Prusse, mécontent, en regardant a la fois le monstre et Japon, lui crie :

-JAPON !

-Oya. Il semblerait que j'ai des problèmes d'ouïe. Je n'entend plus grand choses.

-Huh ? Ohé, Italie !

Italie le regarda sans comprendre non plus, il se tourna vers Japon dont celui ci avait l'air d'être sérieux. Puis leur dit :  
-Ve...Je crois que moi aussi, je n'entends plus trop.

-Italie ? Tu..., commence à dire Allemagne, étonné.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend, bon sang ! s'exclame Prusse.

-On nous demande de fuir dans un moment pareil. N'est ce pas nostalgique ? explique Japon en sortant son katana. (soupir) Et dire que je vais devoir sortir mon katana à nouveau au nom de l'Axes.

-O-On ne laisse pas des amis en difficulté ! explique a son tour Italie presque sérieux.

-Italie... Japon..., dit Allemagne toujours aussi surpris.

-Alors ! De mon honneur, j'ai le devoir de me battre avec vous, dit Japon. Allons-y Italie !

-Y-Yeah ! s'exclame Italie.

Japon fonça la tête la première vers le monstre en l'attaquant par ces point vitaux. Après son attaque, il rejoint Prusse en se mettant à côté de lui.

-Je vous jure... tous les deux..., dit Prusse, désespéré.

-Reste concentré sur le combat, Prusse. J'ai la vague impression qu'il est devenu plus fort, dit Japon sans quitter le monstre du regard.

Prusse hocha la tête et se concentra a son tour sur le monstre. Italie avait une certaine hésitation a rejoindre les autres. Il voulu surtout être auprès d'Allemagne. Japon demande à Allemagne et Prusse.

-Il faut le prendre par la vitesse, ses gestes sont lent mais sa force est immense.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas..., dit Prusse.

Prusse fonça a nouveau sur lui mais, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent, le monstre lança une sorte d'incantation, il prononça des paroles que personne dans cette salle comprenait. Et soudain, un cercle magique apparu juste au pied de Prusse dont celui ci dès qu'il posa le pied dessus, des éclairs tombèrent sur lui.

-Meurt ! dit voix basse le monstre.

-PRUSSE ! crièrent Japon et Italie.

-FREROT !

-Sa-sa va aller...

Japon brandit son katana et fonça à son tour vers le monstre et l'attaqua sans que celui ci n'est eu la moindre attaque de la part du monstre. Alors qu'il recula assez loin, il emmena Prusse auprès des autres.

-Prusse sa va aller ?

-Tss ! Cet enfoiré... depuis quand il arrive a faire sa... ?

-Tu devrais restez en arrière, Prusse. Il semblerait qu'il ne nous ai pas tout montrer, explique Japon se mettant face au monstre.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je peux très bien me battre...(argh)..., dit Prusse, mais pris par ces blessures causé, il avait du mal a se relever ou a continuer sa phrase.

-Ne bouge pas ! Je vais soigner tes blessures, dit Italie.

-Allemagne ! Est ce que tu peux faire en sorte qu'il soit bloqué ?

-Je-Je vais essayer, répond Allemagne, non certain.

Ils observèrent le monstre qui essaya de se remettre des dégât causer par Japon. Ils attendirent le signal de Japon et restèrent sans bouger pendant un moment. Prusse regardait la scène et Italie qui en attendant soigner ses blessures. Le monstre faisait comme eux, il ne bougeait pas. Mais il fut le premier a attaquer, il recommença a citer son incantation. Japon lança un regard vif à Allemagne. Dès que les cercles magiques apparurent au pied de Japon et Allemagne.

-Meurt ! dit à nouveau le monstre.

Mais au moment ou les éclairs tombèrent sur le sol, Allemagne et Japon avait réussis à temps à y échapper en sautant relativement haut et loin du cercle magique. Lors du saut d'Allemagne, celui ci avait réussit à attraper le monstre grâce a son fouet. Le fouet était quasiment enroulé autour du monstre. Le monstre fut assez surpris et tenta de s'en échapper sauf qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à Japon qui lui lors de son saut, il se dirigea vers lui, avec son attaque chargé. Il était trop tard pour lui, le coup fut fatale mais pas pour autant. Japon et Allemagne furent très surpris. Par leur mégarde, le monstre réussit a s'enfuir du fouet d'Allemagne et attaqua a son tour par coup de griffe. Il commença par Japon qui était le plus prêt de lui. Immobile, Japon ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Mince ! pensa-t-il.

Le coup enfin fait, Japon avait fermé les yeux. Mais dès qu'il les rouvrit, il pouvait voir quelqu'un en face de lui, c'était Prusse. Il venait de stopper l'attaque du monstre. Son poing bloqué par l'épée de Prusse.

-Prusse ?... dit Japon.

-Franchement, tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser tomber juste pour quelques égratignures. Me fais pas rire. Ce monstre... je le vaincrais ! dit Prusse.

De ces paroles, il poussa le poing du monstre, qui bascula en arrière. Mais a une vitesse impressionnante. Prusse l'attaque de front. Le monstre ne bougea plus une fois l'attaque de Prusse faite.

-Japon ! cria Prusse.

Japon se ressaisit et à son tour, il attaqua. Le coup de grâce cette fois. Le monstre recula au point de se taper contre le mur derrière lui, puis disparut. Les autres furent surpris.

-Il a disparu..., dit calmement Japon en reprenant son souffle.

-Ve... Je t'avais dit que c'était un fantôme, dit Italie un peu plus loin.

-Italie ! dit Allemagne en se tournant vers Italie.

Italie se rapprocha des combattants.

-Quelqu'un est blessé ? questionne Japon.

Allemagne affirma en hochant la tête, mais Prusse, furieux leur dit :

-Bon sang ! Vous avez totalement ignoré ce que j'ai dit.

-Et dire que je pensais qu'on pouvait être les seul a pouvoir faire quelques choses. Je suis désolé... Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide. Merci... Vous allez bien, aussi ?

-Vee ! Oui ! Mais je suis surtout soulagé de vous voir maintenant. Vous savez ... Tout est passé en même pas quelques secondes le temps de vous perdre. Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé pour vous.

-Italie..., dit Allemagne.

Prusse était presque la à bouder puisque quasi personne ne l'écouter. Japon leur fit un léger sourire et leur dit :

-Je suis vraiment content que tout le monde aille bien. Mais maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Yeah ! réagit enfin Prusse. Qu'allons nous faire ? Déjà nous allons partir de cet endroit, je n'ai pas envie que ce monstre réapparaisse a nouveau. Il peut venir d'un moment a un autre. Nous devrions essayer de trouver une pièce qui soit le plus sur possible. Et puis, a nous quatre, il est pas prêt de nous avoir comme sa, dit Prusse en ricanant.

-Bonne idée, frérot ! Nous devrions faire vite pour trouver cette pièce. Et cette fois, évitons de nous séparer, bien sur.

-Roger, Capitaine ! répond avec joie Italie avec son sourire niais.

Allemagne et les autres se mirent légèrement a sourire de la réponse qu'Italie a donné. Allemagne lui tapota légèrement sur la tête d'Italie en lui disant :

-Oui...oui

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, mais alors que ceux la ne firent quelques pas dans le couloir, Allemagne demande à Japon.

-Au faite, Japon. Je viens juste d'y penser mais comment tu as fais pour retrouver Italie ?

-Oh ! Mmh... a vrai dire, c'est assez surprenant, vous me diriez... commence à expliquer Japon. Les autres attendaient une réponse de la part de Japon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la 2ème salle du 4ème étage. Japon, Allemagne et Prusse était autour du trou par lequel Japon et passer.

-C'est en baissant le levier que le lit s'est décalé et m'a dévoilé ce passage. J'ai été assez surpris.

-Il y a de quoi. Je ne savais pas que ce manoir avait un tel mécanisme, remarque Prusse.

-Il-Il ne faut plus trop s'étonner maintenant ici. Avec tout ce qui nous arrive maintenant.., dit Allemagne.

Les autres le regardèrent, en approuvant mais sans dire un mot. Un silence régna dans cette salle. Un peu plus loin Italie était devant le levier et l'observa en penchant de gauche a droite la tête.

-Ve..., dit-il a voix basse.

Puis il prit le levier et le leva jusqu'au milieu du trajet. Les autres entendaient le bruit du mécanisme, il se retournèrent tous vers lui donc Italie fut étonné.

-Italie !

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Veee ! Désolé ! Désolé ! dit Italie en panique.

Soudain, un objet tomba sur la tête de Prusse.

-Aie !

L'objet tomba par terre. Surpris, Prusse la ramasse. Japon et Allemagne se rapprochèrent de lui ainsi qu'Italie.

-Une clé ? constate Allemagne.

-Il semblerait, répond Japon.

-Elle ouvre une des porte du deuxième étage, dit Prusse.

-Comment le sais tu ? questionne Allemagne.

-Elle est indiquée ici, explique Prusse en montrant le petit porte clé avec.

-Si elle ouvre une des chambre du deuxième étage, elle pourrait nous servir a nous enfermer dans cette chambre sans que le monstre n'y entre, s'exclame Japon en réfléchissant.

-Bonne idée, Japon ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? dit Allemagne.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent a partir de la salle, Italie leur dit :

-C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, vee ?

-C'était un coup de chance. Imagine ce qui aurait pu nous arriver d'autres, dit Allemagne.

-Dit Allemagne. Une fois dans la salle, on pourra manger des pastas, j'en ai préparer.

-Quoi ? disent Prusse et Allemagne.

-Je suis prêt à les partager.

-Comment peux tu faire des pastas dans une situation pareille ! s'exclame Allemagne.

-Heeiin ? Désolé ! Désolé ! pleurniche Italie.

Japon n'avait pas l'air d'écouter la conversation, il s'était arrêté dans la salle laissant les autres sortir. Il se retourna pour regarder le plafond

-C'est assez étrange... Bien que cette clé soit tombé du plafond, je ne vois aucune trappe. Elle a bien du sortir de quelques part, non ? pensa-t-il.

-Ohé ! Japon ! Tu viens !

-Euh.. Oui j'arrive. Il observa une dernière fois le plafond puis s'en alla rejoindre les autres.


	3. Les Alliés

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres trucs, si il y a quelque chose à signaler dite-le moi**

Quelques heures sont passé, Italie, Japon, Allemagne et Prusse avaient enfin réussis a trouver la salle qui pouvait s'ouvrir avec la clé qu'Italie a trouvé par chance. Ils étaient au deuxième étage. La salle qu'il avait trouvé n'était pas une chambre mais plus un petit salon. Une table était au milieu de la pièce, accompagné de 6 chaises. Une cheminée était devant cette table ainsi que des étagères contenant des livres et 3 commodes sur le côté. Prusse et Allemagne se tenaient assis sur une des chaises. Japon était debout, face à eux (de l'autre côté de la table) et Italie a côté de la cheminée.

-Je pense qu'on sera en sécurité ici pour le moment. Mais soyons prudent quand même. Nous avons la clé, nous pouvons fermé la porte de l'intérieur, c'est une bonne chose. explique Prusse en posant ses coudes sur la table.

Les autres affirmaient de la tête a l'exception de Japon qui regarda bien les alentours de la salle

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Japon ? interroge Italie.

-Oh (surpris)... Et bien, je viens juste de le remarquer mais il semblerait que dans cette pièce non plus, il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Je me demande depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici ? Il doit faire nuit, maintenant...

-Aaah ! dit Italie en s'étirant. Une bonne nuit me fera du bien, j'ai tellement couru que je suis épuisé.

-Yeah ! Nous avons tous tellement couru aujourd'hui... Sa me donne tellement envie de boire une bière.. soupira Allemagne.

-West..., dit Prusse en le regardant désespéramment.

-J'ai un peu froid, aussi. Je me demande si c'est à cause de ce manoir ?

-C'est possible. Heureusement quand cherchant dans ce manoir, j'ai trouvé des allumettes, affirme Japon. Et puis, je vois qu'il reste encore du bois dans cette cheminée. On pourrait l'utiliser pour se réchauffer.

-Veee ! Super Japon !

-Hum ! Donne laisse moi faire, dit Allemagne en se levant.

Il récupère les allumettes de Japon et alluma rapidement le feu. Italie s'approcha d'Allemagne tout en admirant le feu qu'il venait d'allumer, a genou.

-Vee ! Sa chauffe ! dit-il en tendant ses mains vers le feu.

-Super ! dit Prusse en se tournant ver eux, toujours sur sa chaise.

Japon rejoint Allemagne a son tour pour se réchauffer.

-Aah ! Sa fait du bien. Un peu de chaleur et de lumière. Et puis, maintenant que nous somme enfin tous réuni, je ne me retrouve plus seul non plus. C'est rassurant. Après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui..., dit calmement Japon en fermant les yeux.

-Oui..., dit Allemagne calmement aussi en regardant Japon.

-Yeaah ! s'exclame Italie. Et ce fantôme. C'était quand même effrayant au départ. Même si Allemagne a été le premier a fuir, c'est moi que le fantôme pourchassé.

-Il te pourchassait ? répète Japon surpris en rouvrant ses yeux et le regardant.

-Héé ! Tu te trompes Italie. Je crois surtout que toi (en pointant Italie) et le monstre vous vous êtes enfuis en premier. Suivi de West juste après (en pointant Allemagne)

-C'-C'est bon ! J-J'ai horreur des choses surnaturelles. D-D'ailleurs..., bégaye Allemagne, j'ai eu une bonne raison de courir et de me cach-..., il s'arrêta un moment pour se frotter l'œil en soupirant, enfin la n'est pas le problème, tant que tout le monde va bien.

-Oui, exact. D'ailleurs, plutôt que de réfléchir à la manière donc nous avons agi par le passé, nous devrions discuter de ce qu'il faut faire à partir de maintenant.

Tout le monde se calma enfin et réfléchissait, Italie se tourna vers eux après avoir bien contempler le feu, il se leva.

-(hoche la tête affirmativement) Tu a raison Japon. Mais j'ai eu beau fouillé ce manoir pour nous en sortir, mais il n'y a rien. Tout est verrouillé ... c'est horrible ! s'exprime Italie.

-Je vois... Il faut croire que ce monstre a vraiment fait de nous ces prisonniers ici. Et puis, nous avons aucun moyen pour rejoindre les autres, c'est sa qui me dérange.

-(soupir de Japon) Je souhaite vraiment pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Je dois attendre plusieurs jeux qui sortent bientôt...

-Vee, moi aussi. Je ne peux pas manger des pâtes ou une pizza comme ça, dit Italie en boudant.

Japon et Italie se mirent a rêver de leur situation, Japon en train de jouer au jeu et Italie a mangé des pastas et pizzas. Soudain, Prusse se mit a taper sur la table fortement. Ils se réveillèrent de leur sommeil éveillé et le regardèrent :

-Je ne suis pas sur que vous parliez de trouver un moyen pour sortir, la...

-Oh ! On sait laisser emporter, remarque Japon.

-Vee...Désolé.

-Tout le monde a envie de sortir et de continuer leur petit quotidien, mais en attendant on doit trouver un moyen de sortir.

-Oui ! disent les autres en hochant la tête.

-Bien. J'y ai réfléchi... Si toutes les issues sont bloquées, nous n'avons qu'une solution.

-Laquelle ? s'interroge tout le monde.

-(ricane) Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire nous-mêmes ? s'exclame Prusse en se levant de sa chaise. N'avez vous jamais été prisonniers lors d'une guerre, hein ? Je ne crois pas. Il est temps pour nous de mettre cela en pratique dès maintenant.

-Hum...Cela m'amène a des souvenirs, dit Japon en se remémorant.

-Oui ! Allemagne a travaillé dur pour nous faire sortir dans des situations embarrassantes.. Mais cette fois, je ferai tout mon possible pour aider! S'exclame Italie.

-Italie..., dit Allemagne surpris. Il eut un moment de silence pour sa part puis leur dit a tous déterminé, Ainsi, le plan pour demain est de faire une sortie. Nous ne pouvons pas oublier cela. Tout le monde affirma.

-Bien, Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais nous pouvons dormir ici ce soir, s'exprime Japon en s'avançant vers le coin de la salle.

-Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais dis l'heure, Japon. Mais ma montre s'est cassée, dit Italie en lui montrant son poignée avec sa montre dont le verre est fissuré tout en le suivant.

-Hé ! Ohé Attendez une minute ! s'écrie Allemagne.

Japon et Italie s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent, surpris.

-Allemagne..., dit Italie.

-Ce ne serait pas dangereux si nous dormions tous. Je pense que l'un de nous devrait rester éveiller et monter la garde.

-Mmh ! Tu as certainement raison, West. Sa serait très embarrassant d'être attaquer en pleine nuit par ce monstre, dit Prusse.

-Très bien, y aurait-il des volontaires pour monter la garde en premier ? questionne Japon.

Mais aucune réponse surgissait. Tout le monde se regardèrent en pensant que l'un d'eux aurait répondu.

-Bien.. Pas de volontaire. Dans ce cas, jouons a Janken pour déterminer le garde de nuit.

-Jan- Ke ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'interroge Italie.

-Euh... Et bien. C'est un jeu très simple, explique Japon en regardant surpris Italie, Tu dois jouer en montrant 3 signes de la main... commença a expliquer Japon.

-Peu importe ! Faisons-le ! Je suis vraiment épuisé. Je veux dormir, s'exclame Prusse en se décoiffant légèrement les cheveux de derrière.

-Frérot ! Attend juste un peu que Japon lui explique les règles, dit Allemagne en lui prenant son épaule.

Prusse se mit à bouder en se rasseyant lourdement. Allemagne lui fit signe à Japon pouvant continuer ses explication à Italie.

-Donc... les signes étant "Guu" (pierre), Japon lui fit le signe du poing serré, "Choki" (ciseau), il ne lève que l'index et le majeur. Et "Paa" (papier), il tend la main.

-Vee ! Si, je connais. C'est un peu comme "la Morra" Okay ! C'est bon Japon, j'ai compris. On peut commencer, dit Italie en mettant une main derrière le dos.

Allemagne et Prusse les rejoignent et ils se mirent tous en rond. Tous avaient d'un air sérieux et tous n'avaient qu'une seule envie, ne pas monter la garde et dormir.

-Très bien. C'est partie. JAN-KEN !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la partie fut enfin terminé, Italie, Japon et Allemagne étaient allongé part-terre en train de dormir. Prusse était resté a sa place, sur sa chaise en train de bouder. Ses coudes étaient posé sur la table, il prenait appuyé et essaya de maintenir sa tête lourde.

-Ah ... Sérieux, c'est la dernière fois que je joue a ce jeu..., dit Prusse en regardant les autres. Je te jure, ces trois là, ils se sont déjà endormis.

Il resta pendant un moment dans le silence, il pouvait même entendre Allemagne qui ronflait légèrement, Italie faire des petits bruits. Il se mit a soupirer en disant :

-Raa ! Et dire que je me suis fais avoir par eux... On a du mal a y croire. La prochaine fois, ils verront ce que je ferais.

Il eut comme un silence monstrueux. Allemagne et Italie avait arrêté de faire du bruit. Un moment glaciale pour Prusse qui se mit à avoir la chair de poule.

-... C'est étrange. J'ai froid et pourtant..., dit-il en se tournant vers le feu...Le feu est toujours allumé. C'est quoi ce problème ? J'ai senti.. comme une sorte de frisson dans le dos (moment de silence) Baah !.. Cela doit être mon imagination qui me joue des tours..., commence-t-il a dire.

Soudain, il eut comme un bruit de respiration forte, Prusse venait d'avoir encore un frisson. Cette fois, il se retourna vers Allemagne qui était en train de dormir.

-Ohé ! West! Tu devrais arrêter de ronfler comme sa...

Tout à coup, la poignet de porte tourna mais comme celle ci était bloqué, elle ne fit pas un tour complet. La personne derrière ne pouvait pas entrer. Il tenta plusieurs fois. Prusse regarda vers la porte qu'il fixa avec terreur, il entendait encore ces respirations forte.

-Allez quoi... ce n'est pas drôle... je-je dois juste me faire des idées, pas vrai ? se dit Prusse.

La poignet de porte continua toujours a tourner dans l'espoir que cette porte s'ouvre.

-Il-Il n'y a personne ici ! Personne ! Et pourquoi ces trois là ne sont pas réveillés dans un moment pareil ? Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? s'exclame Prusse, inquiet. Hah ! Je sais... je vais faire comme Japon m'a dit.

Il repensa aux paroles de Japon lui disant :

-Si le monstre refait surface, essaie de garder ton calme et camoufle ton aura. Le monstre doit nous repérer grâce a cela. Il a donc plus de faciliter a nous trouver si on est tous paniqué. Tu m'as compris ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me raconte avec ton histoire d'aura ?

-C'est important, Prusse, essaie d'expliquer Japon.

-Très bien très bien, j'essaierais...

Prusse revenait a lui, avec la poignée de porte qui tournait sans arrêt. Prusse se calma et se mit à penser :

-Japon a peut être raison. Je devrais essayer.. C'est vrai après tout, on n'est pas là...Aha ahahaha (commence à ricaner Prusse.)

Mais rien a faire, la poignée de porte continua toujours a tourné sans cesse. Prusse laissa faire mais pas pour très longtemps. Il se leva de sa chaise en fermant les yeux.

-... bon, je suppose que c'est foutu d'avance. Sa n'a pas l'air de marcher avec moi. Bien..., dit-il en serrant son poing fortement., Je n'ai pas le choix...

Il se dirigea vers la porte en emportant avec lui la clé qui lui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois devant la porte, il sortie son épée et avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, il regarda les autres toujours en train de dormir.

-Pardonnez moi... Je vais devoir partir en premier, dit-il mais il secoua vite sa tête, ... Tss ! Merde, Qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je ne vais pas mourir !  
Puis il sortie de la pièce en donnant en premier un coup d'attaque. On pouvait entendre quelques gouttes de sang qui tombait sur le sol et quelqu'un s'écroulait.

« **Vous ne pouvez pas facilement mettre les pieds dans cette «demeure mystérieuse» dans votre ville.**  
**Parce que si vous subissez la colère de son ancien occupant, vous ne pourrez plus vous échappez.**  
**Surtout quand il n'y a pas de personne là-bas.** »

-C'est ici alors ? dit la voix de Chine.

On se retrouve en dehors du manoir, on devait être en milieu d'après midi.

-Je pensais que c'était juste une rumeur .. Mais il est vraiment là..., dit Angleterre en regardant de haut le manoir.

-Cette sensation, vous ne trouvez pas que sa lui donner une touche assez sympa, s'exclame France.

Il y avait bien Chine, Angleterre et France, mais aussi Amérique, Canada et Russie. Tous, étaient devant cet immense manoir à le contempler de sa grandeur.

-Je-je ne pense pas que sa soit intéressant, non, dit Canada.

-Mh ? Dit Amérique en se tournant vers Canada qui était juste derrière lui.

-Amérique ? dit Canada surpris.

-Vous ne venez pas t'entendre une voix a l'instant ? dit Amérique en cherchant partout.

-Oh ! Amérique ! Tu essaie de nous taquiner là ? Nous n'avons rien entendu, dit Russie avec le sourire.

Canada pencha la tête dans le désespoir, avec lui son ours, Kumajiro, qui l'accompagne toujours.

-Encore une fois... personne ne me voit..., soupira Canada.

-T'es qui ? dit Kumajiro en le regardant.

-Canada..., soupira encore Canada.

Amérique regarda les alentours, ainsi que le petit jardin qui était devant.

-Sa ne ressemble pas vraiment à un endroit très amusant, dit Amérique en boudant.

-Idiot..., dit à voix basse Angleterre en le regardant désespéré.

-Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas regarder un peu et revenir juste à près? Je pense que nous pouvons partir avant la nuit, dit Russie toujours en souriant.

-Très bien. Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps... dit Chine en tremblant légèrement.

De ces paroles, tout le monde entra dans ce manoir. Russie, Canada et Amérique était les seuls a être au premier étage.

-Um... Les rumeurs disent qu'il y a des fantômes ici, non? C'est pourquoi personne ne vient par ici ..,c'est marrant ! dit Russie en souriant et regardant les alentours de la maison de la ou ils étaient.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Cet endroit est tellement lugubre, affirme Amérique en bougeant dans tous les sens.

-Huh ? C'est assez inhabituel venant de toi, Amérique. Tu as peur ? dit Canada en regardant Amérique surpris.

-Bien sur que non ! Enfin... un tout petit peu..(tousse) Ou sont les autres au juste ?

-Ils ont dit qu'ils iront au 2ème étage voir les lieux, explique Russie.

-Ah. Très bien..., dit Amérique en se calmant enfin.

Il eut un moment de silence, quand soudain, ils entendirent comme une bruit qui claque.

Amérique se tourna vers le bruit mais a peine si il ait pu faire quelques choses une chose approcha a toute vitesse vers lui. Et ensuite, le noir complet.

Alors que pendant ce temps, Chine, Angleterre et France se trouvaient au deuxième étage.

-C'est plus propre que l'on pourrait imaginer, n'est ce pas ? affirme France.

-Euh... Ouais,...on-on peut y aller maintenant ? dit Angleterre, pas sur de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Angleterre ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? ricane France.

-Bi-Bien sur que non, idiot ! Ce n'est pas sa. C'est-C'est juste que ce lieu est en quelque sorte ..., essaie de dire Angleterre.

-(soupir) C'est totalement idiot, oui ! Il n'y a pas de fantômes ici. Tu peux toujours revenir en arrière si tu le voulais.

-Non..sa va aller, dit difficilement Angleterre.

-Tu peux le dire que tu as peur aussi, ricane encore France.

-Non, idiot !

Pendant que Angleterre et France était en train de se disputer, Chine remarqua quelques d'étrange derrière lui. Il commença a se diriger vers ce couloir. France venait de remarquer que Chine se déplaçait, alors qu'il tenait le col d'Angleterre, il lui dit :

-Ohé ! Chine ! Tu vas ou comme sa ?

-Je vais regarder dans cette pièce. Je sens comme une odeur bizarre.., répond-il en reniflant la porte.

-Tu dois t'imaginer des trucs, Chine... Enfin...Il faut dire que moi c'est un peu pareil. Je ne peux pas s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment très désagréable de cet endroit ..., dit France en rejoignant Chine.

Angleterre était resté au milieu du couloir, légèrement perturbé. Alors que Chine voulait ouvrir la porte, il remarqua le malaise d'Angleterre. France le remarqua aussi et lui dit en criant :

-Ohé ! Angleterre ! Tu compte rester ici pendant combien de temps ?

Angleterre se ressaisit et rejoignit les autres dans le silence. France était surpris que celui ci ne disait rien :

-Je te trouve bien silencieux d'un coup. Quel est le problème ? Il y aurait quelques chose d'étrange ?

Angleterre garda encore son silence et avait toujours l'air aussi perturbé. Mais après un bon moment.

-Non. Il n'y a rien... ou personne.. du tout, dit-il sans le regarder.

-Tu sais, Angleterre. Russie et les autres sont au premier étage. Tu peux aller les rejoindre.

-Oui, je sais. En faite... Quand j'ai dit ... il n'y a personne ici, j'ai voulu dire... comment le dire ? Cela sent... Comme si tout a été consommé..., s'exprime difficilement Angleterre.

-Hein ? Je ne comprend pas trop ce que tu veux dire, Angleterre ? Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait déjà quelqu'un qui serait venu ?...(moment de silence) Tu dois trop t'en faire, enfin... même si l'idée de rentrer dans cette salle ne me donne pas très envie, je préfère me tenir a l'écart pour l'instant, dit France en souriant légèrement.

-Je suis d'accord. J'allais justement jeter un coup d'œil a l'étage supérieur. Vous compter faire quoi vous autres ?

-Je te suis. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester à cet étage.

-Quoi ! Vous me laisser ici tout seul? S'exclame France en pleurant.

-On va juste monter à l'étage supérieur, France. Tu peux venir avec nous tu sais, dit Chine.

-(réfléchi)...Non, c'est bon. Lorsque vous aurez terminé de vérifier l'étage, nous nous retrouverons ici.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? dit Angleterre surpris.

-Je vais fouiller un peu le deuxième étage pendant que vous fouillerez celui du dessus, explique France.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, on se retrouve ici, répète Chine.

-30 minutes devront suffire pour nous de vérifier l'étage. Ne t'endors pas pendant notre absence, France, dit Angleterre comme si il savait qu'il allait le faire.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Allez ! A tout à l'heure.  
France se retourna et avança tout droit dans le couloir pour prendre la chambre du fond.

Chine l'observa sans aller et lui dit :

-Tu comptes commencer par cette chambre ?

-Oui ! Je n'ai pas envie de commencer par celle ou on a voulu entrer. Je te l'ai dit, elle donne une mauvaise impression. Je la laisse de côté, dit France sans se retourner.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous aussi on va y aller rapidement. Si on fait attendre Amérique, je sens qu'il ne va pas arrêter de chouiner, dit Angleterre en commençant a partir aussi.

-Angleterre, je trouve que depuis tout à l'heure, tu as l'air pâle.

-Tu trouves ?...

-Tu déteste vraiment cette endroit, n'est ce pas ?

-...(silence) Disons que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'envierais les gens qui ne peuvent pas ''voir'', dit à voix basse Angleterre alors qu'il c'était arrêté.

-Hein ? De quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit, dit Chine en se rapprochant.

-Rien du tout..., dit Angleterre sans se retourner.

Puis ils montèrent au 3ème étage et empruntèrent la premier porte qui s'y trouve, celle de droite. Il se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle, une bibliothèque. Il y avait beaucoup d'étagère ainsi que des livres. Angleterre en profita pour regarder ces livres et les feuillettes rapidement.

-Il y a tellement de livres. Je suis sur que Japon se sentirais bien ici, s'exclame Angleterre toujours a regarder un livre.

-(soupir)... je voudrais être avec Japon a la place, dit à voix basse Chine.

-Moi même, je préfère Japon a toi, affirme Angleterre sans le regarder.

-Il m'a entendu ! pensa Chine surpris.

-Tiens, sa me rappelle, Japon t'a répondu ? dit Angleterre en le regardant enfin tout en rangeant le livre.

-Répondre à quoi ? Ooh ! Tu parles du message que je lui ai envoyé ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il n'y avait pas de réseau, explique Chine.

-Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, moi aussi. Peut être que la réception est mauvaise. Enfin, si Japon veut aussi venir, ce serait un problème.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il viendrait pour sa, dit désespérément Chine.

Puis ils s'en allèrent. Ils ont fouillé le 3ème étage et commence a faire des recherche sur le dernier étage, arrivée a la dernière chambre qui était a l'autre bout du couloir (celui ou il y avait le mochi)

-Oh ! Mais c'est..., commence a dire Angleterre.

-Quelle chaise effrayante ! Elle ressemble a une chaise maudite que j'ai vu quelques part, dit Chine en réfléchissant.

Angleterre le regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire puis lui dit :

-Bon, nous avons fait tout ce chemin jusqu'au 4ème étage et nous n'avons rien pu trouver. De plus, tout a l'air trop normal. Ce n'est pas net... ce sentiment.. reste le même.

-Oui, je trouve aussi que ce sentiment n'ai pas changé. Nous devrions rejoindre France et rentrer chez nous.

-Tu as raison, dans ce cas allons-...

Soudain, Angleterre et Chine entendirent un coup de feu. Puis plusieurs, au moins une dizaine.

-Ce son..., dit Angleterre surpris.

-Est ce que c'était le son du pistolet d'Amérique ? Il a tiré plusieurs fois...

-Cela signifie que quelques chose a du se passer de leur côté, dit Angleterre d'un air sérieux.

-Dans un endroit pareil ? Tu ne penses pas plutôt qu'il a tiré par la provocation de Russie ? Lui qui est toujours du genre a le taquiner..., rassure Chine.

-Mmh... Ils se laissent tous emporter dans des situations comme celle la.

-Non. Je pense surtout qu'il a du y avoir autre choses. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons rejoindre France et ensuite nous irons voir ce qui s'est passé.

-(soupir) Si tu insistes..., dit Angleterre.

Puis ils s'en allèrent de la salle. Une fois arrivée au deuxième étage, ils attendent France qui n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être encore la. Quelques minutes passèrent, Chine tournicotait dans tous les sens, et Angleterre qui s'était appuyé contre un mur en fermant les yeux, pensif. Chine se dirigea vers lui mais Angleterre lui coupe très vite la parole et lui dit :

-15 minutes...

-Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? Il ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps pour vérifier le deuxième étage.

-Qui sait, il a eut peut être marre de nous attendre et qu'il est allé rejoindre les autres, le connaissant, il aurait très bien pu faire cela, rassure Angleterre sans trop non plus paniquer.

-Hé bien ! Il s'ennuie facilement. Je vais quand même vérifier les chambres du deuxième étage pour m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas la. Attend moi ici!

-Très bien, répond Angleterre. Je t'attend ici, même si je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire pour cet idiot.

Il se posa sur une des marche des escaliers, Chine se mit à soupirer et commença ses recherches. Il en a fallu très peu de temps à Chine pour vérifier toutes les portes, il ne lui en restait plus qu'une, celle qu'ils étaient censés vérifier depuis le début. Chine rentra avec hésitation. La salle était vide. Personne.

-Cette odeur... elle y est encore. D'où elle provient ? pensa-t-il

Chine regarda dans tous les recoins de la salle jusqu'à en arriver a la cheminée. Il s'en approcha en peu plus et pouvait constater quelques choses :

-Du bois brûlé ... D'accord. C'est donc la, la source de cette odeur ignoble. Il m'a l'air d'être récent, dit-il en touchant le bois.

Quand alors, il fouilla le bois, il découvrit un morceau de tissu. Sous le choc, il  
tira plus sur le bout de tissu. Il en resta sans voix, il recula de la cheminée en tenant ce tissu, tremblant.

-C'est...Ce n'est pas possible, et pourtant il n'y a pas de doute...Ce sont... les vêtement de Japon, dit-il.

Puis il découvre que ces mains sont taché d'une couleur rouge, il regarde mieux l'habit et remarque que celle ci était aussi taché d'une couleur rouge, il y en avait partout.

-Co-Comment ? Pou-Pourquoi était-il couvert de sang... ?

Il se rapprocha a nouveau de la cheminée a toute vitesse et fouilla a nouveau la cheminée.

-Il reste encore... plusieurs choses a l'intérieur... mais je ne peux dire ce qui a été brûlé...  
Chine en resta sans voix, et contempla encore les vêtements de Japon, sali.

-Japon..., dit-il a voix basse.

En attendant, Angleterre commençait à patienter, au point de se tourner les pouce. Fronçant les sourcils, sûrement par un mal de tête, il se leva en regardant dans tous les sens.

-Qu'est ce que fais Chine ?

Alors même qu'il se tourna, une porte claqua. Sa venait de derrière. Angleterre vérifia d'où provenait ce bruit. Chine venait d'apparaître et s'avança vers lui.

-Et bien ? Tu en as mis du temps... Tu l'a trouvé ? questionne Angleterre.

Chine ne répondait pas, il avait sa tête penché, son visage était caché par ses cheveux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. Angleterre se pencha pour voir la tête de Chine et remarqua :

-Tu.. Tu es tout pâle, Chine ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Dit-il pour qu'après il observe ce qu'il tenait dans ces mains. Et qu'est ce que tu as là ?

-Ce... ce sont les habits de Japon..., explique enfin Chine sans le regardant,... la moitié a été brûlé...

Angleterre était étonné de la réponse que Chine lui raconte. Il le regarda sans plus rien comprendre lui non plus, il prit une partie des vêtements de Japon que Chine tenait.

-Il-il y a du sang ? Ohé, Attend un peu, tu viens de dire que ce sont les vêtements de Japon ? Sa veut dire...

-Sa veut dire que cet endroit est dangereux ! On change notre plan, si Japon est ici, c'est un autre problème. On doit le retrouver et on dégage d'ici, s'exclame Chine en panique tout en serrant les vêtements de Japon.

-Ohé ! C-Calme toi, Chine ! dit Angleterre en faisant le geste de pour baisser le son. Essayons de réfléchir à ce sujet de façon rationnelle. Tout d'abord, pourquoi Japon serait ici ? Regarde ! Nous seul, sommes venus ici a cause de cette histoire idiote qu'Amérique nous a raconté et qu'on soit venu parce qu'on avait rien a faire (surtout lui...)

-Oui ! Et c'est pourquoi quelques chose ne va pas !

-Écoute. Tu l'as bien dit toi même, n'est ce pas ? Tu lui a envoyé un message à Japon juste avant notre lieu de rencontre, et il t'a répondu : '' Je vais voir ce que je peux faire '', c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Je...oui..

-Tu dois bien le savoir alors que quand il dit sa, cela veut dire qu'il ne veut pas faire quelques chose. Donc, il n'est pas la.

-Oui mais...

-Et puis, coupa Angleterre, quand nous sommes entré dans le manoir, tu lui as bien envoyé un message disant : '' Nous y sommes'' et il t'a seulement répondu : '' Sois prudent''. Tiens regarde, sort ton portable, ordonne Angleterre.

Chine obéissant aveuglement à Angleterre et avec une seule main, il sortit son portable difficilement et le lui tendit. Angleterre le prit et regarde les messages de Chine.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Regarde ! Dit Angleterre en tendant le portable a Chine, le message a été envoyé au meeting mondial.

-Oh... tu as raison, dit Chine surpris.

-Il suffit de bien réfléchir a ce genre de sujet et ne pas paniquer. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit passé ici avant nous.

-M-Mais comment explique tu cela ? Ce- Ce sont les vêtements que Japon portait aujourd'hui ! panique à nouveau Chine. Pourquoi ces vêtements ont brûlé dans cette cheminée ?

-Hé bien..., dit difficilement Angleterre en réfléchissant.

-France a disparu, Amérique a tiré sur quelques chose. Cet endroit est vraiment bizarre Angleterre !

-Je sais..., dit à voix basse Angleterre.

Il était dans l'incapacité de répondre a toutes les questions de Chine. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Soudain, il pouvait voir Chine qui commençait a se déplacer. Angleterre l'observa et lui dit :

-Ou vas-tu ?

-Je vais raconter au autres ce qui se passe et en avoir le cœur net.

-Mmh.. d'accord. Je te suis alors. Mais revenons ici après. Même si les chances que ces habits appartiennent à Japon soit positif, nous ne pouvons rien affirmer pour le moment.

Ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres, mais a leur plus grande surprise. Personne ne s'y trouvait.

-Ils ne sont pas la ? s'interroge Chine.

-Ils ont du visiter les lieux aussi. Cherchons, on les trouvera bien.

Chine accepta son point de vue en hochant la tête. Ils empruntèrent le couloir qui se trouvait a leur gauche. Leur première visite furent la bibliothèque donc il ne trouvait pas grand chose et encore moins les autres, puis suivis de la dernière pièce qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Ils y entrèrent. Quelqu'un. Russie et Canada étaient présents. Ils étaient un peu plus loin de la porte, près de la petite cuisine au fond. Alors que Chine voulait s'exclamer de joie de pouvoir enfin les revoir, il fut très vite arrêter de son envie. Angleterre et Chine venaient enfin de se rendre compte que les autres n'étaient point seul. En face de Russie, se tenait le monstre. Plaqué contre le mur après avoir reçu pas mal de coup de Russie. Angleterre, dons son visage fut étonnement surpris :

-AAAARH ! Qu'est ce- ! Qu'est... qu'est ce..? essaie de dire Angleterre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ce monstre ? dit enfin de compte Chine.

-Oh ! Vous êtes enfin la ! s'exclame Russie toujours aussi souriant. On s'impatientait, vous savez ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes en plein milieu d'un combat.

Les autres n'en revenaient toujours pas. Canada qui était aussi présent mais derrière Russie, complètement terrifié. Il serra fortement Kumajiro. Russie avait en main un long tuyau en fer qui faisait un bâton de combat.

-V-vous deux... c-c-courrez pendant... qu'il est encore temps..., bégaye Canada.

Mais a ce moment là, le monstre attaqua en vitesse Russie donc celui ci fut le premier touché légèrement. Canada qui s'était bien caché derrière Russie se baissa de peur mais lui dit quand même.

-Ru-Russie !

-Aie.. Sa fait mal ! Ralala ! Les tuyaux d'eau de cette pièce ne sont vraiment pas bon dut tout. Heureusement que j'ai le mien a porter de main, dit Russie en le montrant lson tuyau d'eau.

-Non... ne me dis pas que tu as arraché le conduit d'eau de la usine, dit Angleterre, désespérée.

-Il a vraiment fait... pensa Chine.

-Ce-Ce n'est pas bon, Ru-Russie... c'est juste.. un robinet..., dit Canada, inquiet.

-Tu crois ? dit Russie ne le regardant méchamment.

Canada fit un petit cri de terreur mais Russie enleva le tuyau et au lieu de sa, se trouve une fine lame que Russie lança aussitôt pour attaquer le monstre. Le monstre recula.

-Tu disais ? dit Russie en souriant à Canada.

-Une... lame ?..., dit Canada.

-Co-Comment se fait-il que ton tuyau se soit transformé en épée ? dit Chine surpris.

-Ahaha ! Oui c'est bien une épée. J'ai demandé a Japon de la faire pour moi ! Sa vous surprend ?

Mais pendant que les autres parlaient, le monstre s'approcha a nouveau vers Russie. Canada fit à nouveau un un petit cri de terreur pour avertir Russie de son arrivée.

-Et bien ! Tu es drôlement fort, dis moi ? Mais tu ne vois pas qu'on discute.

Russie attaqua en donnant plusieurs coups à la fois le monstre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. L'attaque était tellement puissante que le montre se fit plaqué contre le mur.

-Whoaa ! Joli coup ! dit en extase Chine.

-M-Ma-Mais il ne lui fait aucun dégât depuis tout a l'heure...

C'était exact le monstre se releva a nouveau prêt a attaquer a nouveau Russie. Angleterre prit par la pression, se retourne vers Chine en sortant son livre de magie et lui dit, déterminé :

-Allons leur porter secours ! A plusieurs, on va pouvoir battre ce monstre !

-Très bien, dit Chine en sortant a son tour son sabre.


	4. Coups de feu

-Ooh ! Vous vous joignez à nous, comme c'est généreux de votre part ! dit avec joie Russie.

-P-Pourquoi... vous n'avez pas fui ? dit en pleure Canada.

Chine fut le premier a foncer vers le monstre, son sabre en l'air. Le monstre fut plus rapide que lui pour voir son attaque et l'en empêcha en lui donnant un coup de griffe au niveau du ventre. Il fut projeté sur le côté, a l'endroit ou sont Russie et Canada.

-Chine ! s'écrie Canada.

-Meurt...meurt.., répète le monstre.

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ses paroles sans cesse, Russie en profita pour l'attaquer et cette fois le coup l'avait bien touché.

-Et bien ! Ce n'est pas bien de se laisser distraire comme sa. Je suis toujours la moi ! dit Russie avec le sourire

Angleterre en attendant commençant a citer une incantation, son livre devant le lui, il fit apparaître un cercle magique a ces pieds. Tendant sa main vers le monstre, le cercle apparut maintenant devant celui-ci.

-N'oublie pas que je suis là aussi ! ''Formule'' !

Mais rien. Rien ne se passa du côté d'Angleterre, le cercle se brisa.

-Quoi... Qu'est ce que...

-Angleterre ! Attention ! cria Chine.

Angleterre se réveilla à cette pensée, alors qu'il voulait regarder le monstre, celui ci n'était plus devant lui. A une vitesse impressionnante, il avait réussi a se faufiler et à se mettre derrière Angleterre. Il remarqua sa présence, mais trop tard :

-Depuis quand..., commença a dire Angleterre.

Mais le coup fut puissant pour lui, le monstre le balançant a son tour contre le mur, de l'autre côté de la table.

-Meurt... meurt...

-Tss...(aie)... merde !... dit faiblement Angleterre.

-Ce monstre...a terrassé en un rien de temps... Chine et Angleterre..., remarque Canada, sous le choc.

-Rien n'est encore perdu. Nous nous tenons encore debout, si tu le vois bien.

Le monstre s'approcha petit a petit de Russie et Canada.

-Il... Il revient ! dit en panique Canada.

-Excellent. Je l'attendais.

Alors que le monstre s'apprêta a l'attaquer a nouveau, Russie fonça lui aussi. Mais alors qu'il donna un coup d'épée sur lui, celui ci l'évite et se retrouva derrière Russie prêt à attaquer Canada. Canada ne savait quoi faire, ferma les yeux de peur. Soudain, Kumajiro écarta ses bras et fit apparaître une cercle magique en face de ces petites pattes. Des flammes en sortent et l'attaque se dirigea droit vers le monstre. Ce fut une explosion incroyable. Il eut un moment de silence, le temps que les autres revoit dans leurs têtes ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils étaient surpris et figés comme des statues.

-In...incroyable..., dit Chine alors qu'il était derrière lui.

-Ne me dis pas que...c'est lui qui a fait sa ? dit sous le choc Angleterre.

-Ku..Ku-Kumajiro..., essaie de dire Canada.

Kumajiro ne disait rien et ne fait que regarder Canada l'air abasourdit. La fumée empêchait de voir dans quel état était mis le monstre. Mais une fois qu'elle se dissipe, le monstre était encore debout sans égratignure.

-Impossible ! s'écrie Chine.

-Il tient encore debout !

Le monstre était bel et bien debout, un peu plus loin de Russie. Russie tenait sa fine épée devant le monstre tout en disant :

-Il doit avoir un pouvoir de régénération très rapide. C'est plutôt embarrassant. Nos attaques seront presque inutiles.

-C'est pas vrai..., s'exclame a voix basse Canada.

-Et si... et si on essayait de l'attaquer tous ensemble, dit Chine au loin.

Russie et Canada se retournèrent vers lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de se mettre debout.

-A nous 4 réunis, on doit pouvoir le terrasser rapidement, termine Chine.

-Mmh ! On peut toujours essayer, dit Russie en réfléchissant.

Angleterre au loin, se remit debout et commença a nouveau à faire apparaître un cercle magique.

Très bien... dans ce cas...

-Angleterre ?

-Essayez de le retenir pendant un moment ! Je lui donnerai le coup final, explique Angleterre.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour affirmer son point de vue. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le monstre qui avait l'air d'observer Angleterre et voir même prêt à l'attaquer. Russie se fonça vers lui en disant :

-Ohé ! C'est par ici que sa se passe !

Le monstre se retourna donc vers Russie lentement mais a peine si il eut le temps de l'attaquer que Chine apparaissait par dessus Russie en l'attaquant de haut. Chine se retrouva derrière le monstre et lui fit un coup dans plusieurs des ces points vitaux. Ces coups ont fait en sorte qu'il avança de quelques pas mais a peine si il pouvait s'en remettre et se retourner vers Chine que Russie qui était devant lui, lui donna plusieurs coup a son tour au niveau du ventre.

-Canada ! s'écrie Russie.

-Euh..Ku-Kumajiro à toi ! crie à voix basse Canada.

Kumajiro refit la même attaque que la précédente. Russie et Chine avait eu le temps de s'écarter de cette attaque éblouissante. La fumée faisait qu'on ne voyait encore rien.

-Tiens ! Sa c'est pour ce sale coup que tu m'as fait ! s'écrie a son tour Angleterre.

Le cercle magique qu'Angleterre avait chargé était enfin au point. Il s'apprêtait a lui lancer même si il y avait encore de la fumée. La puissance magique n'était pas plus phénoménale que celle de Canada, lui même en était surpris. Angleterre regarda a nouveau sa main sans plus rien comprendre.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? On dirait que ma magie..., pensa Angleterre, perplexe.

Le silence régna encore dans cette salle. La fumée y était encore et pendant un bon moment aussi. Les autres ne bougèrent plus et ne disent plus rien non plus. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, des cercles magiques apparaissaient au pied de tous, ceux la en était étonné.

-Des cercles ? dit avec surprise, Russie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Angleterre ? interroge Chine.

Angleterre ne répondit pas du premier coup, bien que celui ci fut tout autant surpris. Il examina le cercle sans trop comprendre ce qui se passer. Ces yeux s'écarquillaient sous le choc de la révélation qu'il venait juste d'avoir et se mit à crier aux autres.

-C'est... C'est un piège !

Mais il était trop tard pour eux de faire quoi que sa soit, et encore moins de s'éloigner en dehors du cercle. Des éclairs jaillirent sur toutes les personnes étant à l'intérieur du cercle. L'attaque fut fatale.

-Meurt...meurt..., répète a nouveau le monstre.

On pouvait enfin voir le monstre, la fumée qui le recouvrait avait disparu. Le tableau qu'il pouvait voir le fit sourire. Tout le monde était allongé par terre, exténué de ce combat et recouvert de blessure. Plus personne ne bougeait. Était ce la fin du combat ? On pouvait entendre légèrement les respirations forte des autres en particulier celle de Canada qui semblait être le plus touché. Russie fut le premier a se lever, difficilement. Mais réussit quand même en prenant appui grâce a son tuyau.

-Aw.. tss. C'est pas bon. Notre... stratégie n'a pas fonctionné, dit-il.

Chine qui était derrière Angleterre lui fait remarquer :

-An-Angleterre ? Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ... ?

-... Je..je n'ai rien fait, répond-il difficilement. C'est ce.. monstre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... il semblerait que cet endroit bloque ma magie, je peux  
qu'utiliser une très petite partie..., explique-t-il en regardant ses mains tremblants.

-Quel endroit...déplaisant ! Je.. je n'ai plus la force de me lever, dit Chine en essayant quand même de se lever.

Soudain, le monstre se dirigea non pas vers Russie mais du côté d'Angleterre, il avança a petit pas, Angleterre ne pouvait rien faire et encore moins les autres. Russie qui était bien le seul debout tenta de le suivre mais il fut très vite pris par des douleurs au jambes, ce qui le met à genou.

-Angleterre ! crie Chine.

-Hé, attend..., essaie de dire Angleterre en prenant son livre.

Mais ces douleurs font qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il lâcha son livre qui tomba par terre. Il était trop tard pour lui, le monstre avait sauté la table et se tenait maintenant devant lui et lui fit un large sourire démoniaque. De ces grandes pattes, il prit le cou d'Angleterre et força le poingt, prêt à l'étrangler. Les yeux d'Angleterre reflétait le visage du monstre toujours aussi menaçant. Il répéta encore ces quelques mots à voix basse :

-Meurt... meurt...

Quelqu'un surgit du plafond et attaque violemment le monstre donc celui ci lâcha Angleterre qui s'écroula par-terre. Personne n'avait eu le temps de voir qui c'était. Cette personne rebondit sur le monstre et atterrit sur la table.

-Je ne te laisserais pas t'en prendre a mes amis ! dit cette personne.

La personne pouvait être enfin visible aux autres. La lumière qui était au dessus de lui était assez claire pour nous montrer que c'était bien Japon.

-Que... ? J-Japon ? Dit avec stupeur Angleterre.

-Je vois qu'une partie est ici. Je vais devoir cependant vous faire patienter avant qu'on discute, dit Japon a genou prêt a faire le grand saut.

-Ja-Japon ! Tu es donc vraiment venu..., dit Chine sous le choc.

-Vos êtes dans un état déplaisant... laisser moi m'occuper de ce monstre et je suis a vous tout de suite.

-M-Mais... il est vraiment fort..., dit au loin Canada, allongé.

-Veux-tu de l'aide ? Dit Russie en se relevant a nouveau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Permettez moi de lui faire subir les blessures qu'il vous a fait, s'exprime Japon en mettant sa lame a l'horizontale sur son visage. Cet adversaire fera l'affaire pour libérer ma colère.

Les autres étaient surpris de ses explications.

-Japon... dit à voix basse Chine, les yeux grand ouvert vers lui.

Le monstre se retourna vers Japon qui était encore sur la table. Une lueur rouge entoura la katana de Japon. Les autres regardèrent la scène avec stupeur.

-Le katana... il devient rouge vif..., pensa Canada.

Japon ne bougea toujours pas de son emplacement. Il avait l'air d'être très concentré au point de fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir a quel moment attaquer ou observer les moindre fait et geste du monstre. C'est alors, que le monstre fut le premier a lancer son attaque. Chine voyant que Japon ne bougea toujours pas d'un pouce lui crie :

-JAPON !

A ses paroles, Japon ouvrit enfin les yeux. Le monstre lança son attaque sur Japon mais celui ci l'évita sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait comme disparu. Les autres essayaient de le chercher, il ne se trouvait plus sur la table. Soudain, on pouvait entendre un cri, c'était la voix de Japon, elle provenait du plafond. Il avait réussit a atteindre un telle hauteur dans un saut. Son attaque fut fatale et toucha le monstre en le coupant verticalement, bien au milieu du corps. Le monstre, gémissant, disparu aussitôt du champs de vision a tous. Plus rien.

-Ooh ! Il devient invisible comme Canada, maintenant, dit Russie surpris mais sans plus.

-Non...Il a juste disparu, rectifie Canada.

Japon rangea son katana doucement et se dirigea vers Angleterre qui était encore a genou.

-Tu peux te lever, Angleterre ? questionne-t-il.

-Euh...Oui ! dit Angleterre en réussissant a se lever grâce a l'aide de Japon qui lui prenait le bras. Mais dis moi, Japon, tu as déjà battu ce monstre avant ?... Ta façon de combattre contre cette chose, on croirait que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le faisait... c'est vrai ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Angleterre ? Vous l'avez battu avant, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes arrivés en premier, après tout, dit Japon, surpris.

-Nous n'avons été ici depuis notre arrivée, même pour une heure. Et toi... Tu n'es pas censé être ici non plus, explique Chine en s'approchant d'Angleterre et Japon.

-C'est vrai ! Et puis, il semblait entendre que Chine avait envoyé un message à Japon et qu'il a répondu au lieu de rendez vous, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, Oui, et ensuite Italie a commencé à dire qu'il a voulu venir, aussi, ainsi Allemagne, Prusse et moi sommes venu avec lui, ... mais...

Il eut un moment de silence de la part de Japon, les autres était assez surpris de son soudain silence. Il les regardèrent d'un air déterminé.

-...Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devons parler. Tout d'abord, allons au deuxième étage. Je connais une pièce sûre là, termine Japon.

-A-Attend une minute ! s'écrie Chine.

Japon se tourna donc vers Chine qui avait l'air d'être bouleverser.

-Et sa alors ? dit-il en montrant les habits trouver au deuxième étage. Ce sont bien tes vêtements ? Ils-Ils sont recouverts de sang !

-Oh ! Ce sont les vêtements que j'ai jeté dans la cheminée. Pourquoi tu les as ? s'interroge Japon.

-Je les ai trouvé quand j'ai fouillé une des chambre du deuxième étage. Mais... tu n'es pas... blessé, j'espère ? s'inquiète Chine.

-Et bien... c'est de la tomate.., dit Japon.

-Hein ? dit Chine en regardant les vêtements.

Il toucha quand même ces ''fameuse'' taches qu'ils y avait et y goutta. Cela avait bien le goût de la tomate. Il fut sous le choc d'avoir cru une seule seconde que c'était du sang. Russie ne pouvait s'empêchait de ricaner au loin discrètement.

-Mais je vais bien, je ne suis blessé nul part. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bien maintenant, nous devons rejoindre Allemagne et Italie. Nous pourrons expliquer tout cela une fois réunis, explique Japon. Chine, tu te souviens ou se trouve l'endroit ou tu as trouvé mes habits ?

-Oui. Au deuxième étage, derrière l'escalier a gauche. Le petit salon avec la cheminée ?

-Oui, c'est bien sa. Pourrais-tu emmener les autres a cette salle. Je pars rejoindre les autres, on vous retrouve là-bas.

-Mmh. Très bien.

-Vous pouvez vous déplacer jusqu'en haut ?  
— Pour qui tu nous prend voyons, Japon, dit avec le sourire Russie et son tuyau prêt du visage, limite prêt a attaquer.

-Non... je disais sa comme sa..., dit à voix basse Japon dans la peur.

Alors que les autres montaient au deuxième étage comme Japon, celui ci entra dans la chambre d'en face. Il y avait Italie qui était a côté de la porte en ferraille.

-Vee ! Japon, c'est toi ? Tu m'a fais peur pendant un moment, dit Italie.

-Italie, nous devons aller dans la salle principale, les autres nous attendent !

-Hein ? les autres ? Tu veux dire...

-Les Forces Allié.

-Vee ! Tout le monde est ici alors ?

-Oui, sauf certain qui semblerait ont disparus.

Soudain, on entendit comme un bruit d'une visseuse. Le bruit provenait de l'autre côté de la porte en fer. Japon et Italie n'ont pas l'air de s'en préoccuper et continus à parler.

-Ve... enfin dans tous les cas, nous devons aller dans la salle, s'exclame Italie.

Japon affirma de la tête et se tourna ensuite en parlant à la porte de fer.

-Allemagne, si tu es prêt, on y va. Les autres nous attendent.

-Compris ! dit Allemagne.

On entendit a nouveau le bruit de la visseuse et puis la porte claquait. Allemagne venait de faire son apparition.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

-Vee... tu es sur Allemagne, de vouloir retourner là bas ?

-Mmh ! C'est bon. Et puis, je n'aurais pas a revenir ici. Ou plutôt, j'espère ne pas y revenir.

-Vraiment ? je l'espère. Mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre notre temps ici. Nous avons besoin de leur parler le plus tôt possible, dit Japon en commençant a sortir de la salle.

-Dis Japon...

Celui ci se retourna vers Allemagne qui venait de l'interpeller.

-As tu trouvé mon frère... ?

-Désolé... non. Dit Japon en détournant son regard.

Il eut un moment de silence de leur part, Italie se mit à secouer les bras dans tous les sens en leur disant :

-C'-C'est bon ! Sa va aller ! Du nerf, Allemagne ! Si tu es comme sa, on ne trouvera jamais Prusse !

-Tu as raison... désolé.

-Très bien. Allons-y alors ! Les autres nous attendent, dit Japon.

Ils étaient tous dans la salle de réunion, la salle ou se trouvait la cheminée, pour eux, c'était leur point de repère. Russie et Chine étaient assis. Italie était toujours a son petit emplacement près de la cheminée, il avait vraiment donc décidé que c'était ici. Allemagne était a ces côté. Angleterre s'appuyait contre le rebord de la table, il était a moitié assis en croisant ses bras. Japon était lui aussi assis, devant eux pour pouvoir leur parler. Et pour terminer Canada qui n'était pas loin de la table debout.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, s'exprime Japon (tousse). Maintenant, sans plus tarder, nous allons expliqué notre situation actuelle. Premièrement, comme vous le savez, j'ai reçu un message de Chine disant que vous étiez arrivé ici. J'y suis allé jeter un coup mais pendant mon inspections des lieu, ce monstre que vous avez vu est apparu et à attaquer les autre.  
-

-Vous n'avez pas été trop blessé? interroge Angleterre.

-D'une certaine manière, oui. Nous avons tous réussis a le semer mais le monstre s'en ai prit a moi et m'a poursuit. Heureusement que je court plutôt vite, j'ai réussi a m'échapper, explique a son tour Italie.  
-

-Tu l'a échappé? C'est étonnant..., dit stupéfait Chine.

-Et pour terminer, bien que nous ne savons toujours pas la nature de cette chose, nous avons réussi a tous se retrouver et nous avons passé la nuit dans cette salle avec comme sécurité, cette clé (la pose sur la table) qui nous permet de fermer cette salle de l'intérieur.

-La nuit..., dit en réfléchissant Russie.

-C-C'est vraiment bizarre...

Tout le monde regarda Canada, sans comprendre trop pourquoi ils le faisaient.

-...je veux dire...Oh! Désolé. S'il te plaît, continue..., répond Canada embarrassé.

-Dit Allemagne, il n'y a presque plus de feu, je peux mettre cette boite en bois dans le feu? dit Italie.

-Oui, vas-y. Brûlons tout ce qui peut être utilisé comme carburant, répond Allemagne.

Ils étaient tous les deux à côté, observant leu feu qui venait tout juste de se rallumer par cette boite. Ils étaient de leur côté, personne n'avait l'air de trop se préoccuper des autres dans la discutions. Japon continua son histoire:

-Nous avons décidé que l'un d'entre nous devait monter la garde et c'est Prusse qui a eu cet honneur de le faire. Mais à cause de ce sentiment de sécurité, nous nous sommes, tous les trois endormis sans nous en rendre compte. A notre réveil... Prusse était partit. Il y avait des tâches de sang dans le couloir, alors j'ai suivi le tracé, mais ... finalement ...

-Le chemin a prit fin..., termine Russie.

Japon le regarda, sérieusement, en affirmant de la tête ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Nous avons essayés de le chercher mais nous voulions pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau, donc Allemagne et moi sommes resté là, explique a son tour Italie qui s'était enfin rapproché de la table. Et puis, c'est là que Japon vous a trouvé, c'est sa?

-Oui. Ensuite la suite de l'histoire vous la connaissais. Mais... j'étais persuadé qu'Amérique et France serait là aussi? interroge Japon.

-Ouais. Nous sommes tous venu, sur la suggestion d'Amérique et nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes, dit Angleterre toujours à son emplacement, Chine France et moi sommes monté au deuxième étage pour vérifier tandis qu'Amérique, Russie et Canada sont resté au premier étage pour regarder les alentours.

-De notre côté, on a eu un mauvais pressentiment, lorsque nous étions au deuxième étage. Angleterre et moi sommes allé vérifier le troisième et quatrième étage en laissant France au deuxième étage. Après notre tour, quand nous sommes revenus, France avait disparu. C'est en cherchant France que j'ai trouvé les vêtements brûlé de Japon dans la cheminée. Je me demandais bien ce qui s'était passé..., raconte a son tour Chine.

-Après la panique de Chine, nous sommes retourné au premier étage rejoindre les autres et puis on a trouvé Russie et Canada se battre contre...cette chose, termine Angleterre en serrant le poing. Ce salaud... il a disparu a la première occasion qu'il a obtenu.

-MMh! Tout s'explique maintenant. Enfin tant que tout le monde va bien, c'est rassurant.

-D'un point de vue..., dit Angleterre.

-Mais je dois vous dire, qu'a chaque fois que je combattais contre ce monstre...

-Ooh ! dit à voix forte et grave Allemagne.

-Tout le monde se tournèrent vers lui a leur plus grande surprise.

-Qu'est ce passe-t-il, Allemagne? interroge Japon.

-Vous.. ne trouvez pas que ce monstre a une ressemblance avec l'ami d'Amérique, non? dit Allemagne interrogatif.

Les autres n'en revenait pas de sa question, et eux même s'imaginait le visage qu'avait de l'ami d'Amérique.

-Si c'est sa! C'est exact c'est que j'ai pensé dès que je l'ai vu, s'exclame Chine en se levant. C'est forcément lui! hum... Son nom est... (réfléchi)

-To-Tommy, non? hésite Allemagne.

-Si! C'est bien sa! Ils sont identiques. Et puis vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu étrange? interroge Angleterre.

-Qu'ils se ressemblent? répond Japon sans trop comprendre sa question.

-Amérique est celui qui a entendu cette rumeur de cette endroit et ils nous a demandé tous de venir, vous ne voyez pas?

-Je vois! s'exclame Italie, Alors ça ne serait qu'une blague d'Amérique qui est allé trop loin.

Tout le monde regarda Italie puis l'ambiance fut soudainement tendu par cette nouvelle qui avait l'air de les rassurer. A l'exception de Canada et de Russie qui n'approuvaient pas leur joie. Canada se mit légèrement a serrer Kumajiro.

-Je le retiens Amérique avec ces idées pareils, dit Angleterre en colère.

-Il ne faisait que de s'amuser, essaie de rassurer Japon.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a rien d'autres a dire alors! Allons voir Amérique et..., commence à dire Italie de joie.

Vous vous trompez! dit enfin Canada.

Le silence régna dans la salle peu après avoir entendu les paroles de Canada qui venait tout juste de s'exprimer. Leurs visages joyeux passèrent soudainement a un visage de surprise. On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit du feu qui était toujours allumé . Canada qui serra encore plus fortement Kumajiro, donc celui ci le regarda surpris aussi. Canada leva enfin la tête avec un air inquiet.

-Vous vous trompez...ce monstre n'est pas Tony.

Le silence y était encore jusqu'à ce que Russie leur dit:

-Quand nous avons pensé a monter au premier étage, cette chose est apparu soudainement. Mais au moment ou je l'ai vu, j'ai compris que n'était pas l'ami d'Amérique qu'il nous avait présenté auparavant, s'exprime Russie.

-Alors... nous nous sommes trompés? interroge Japon. Nous sommes trop vite arrivés à cette conclusion que c'était l'ami d'Amérique pour nous sentir plus a l'aise dans notre recherche...

-J'habite...j'habite près de chez Amérique... Et j'ai déjà rencontré Tony plusieurs fois. C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble. Cependant... Il n'aurait jamais attaquer Amérique, explique Canada sérieusement en regardant fixement les autres.

-Attaquer... Comment? Il l'a attaqué? dit avec stupeur Chine.

-Il ne lui a donné qu'un seul coup, ce qui à éjecter Amérique contre le mur. Le coup était assez léger, Amérique a repris vite conscience et a commencer a tirer sur cette chose..., explique en détail Canada. Mais... cela na eu aucun effet.

-Au début, nus avons pensé que c'était l'ami d'Amérique mais il nous a attaqué a notre tour, explique a son tour Russie. Amérique semblait se battre sérieusement, c'est a se moment la que nous avons réaliser que nous avions probablement tort.

-Voilà pourquoi nous avons entendu des tirs, exprime Angleterre en se tournant légèrement vers Chine.

Chine hocha la tête pour affirmer ses paroles.

-Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que nous devons faire. Nous avons quand même réussi à le coincer et à essayer de faire quelques choses, mais il s'est mis soudainement à crier pour s'échapper.

-Je pense... qu'il a voulu gérer tout sa par lui-même. Mais ... cette chose était tellement forte, même a nous trois nous n'avons réussi. On a décidés de s'éloigner. Je ne pouvais rien contre cette chose... j'ai baissé ma garde pendant un moment et j'ai été assommé. Quand je suis revenu a moi, cette chose et Amérique avaient...disparu, dit tristement Canada. Désolé, Russie... pour tout ce que j'ai fait...

-Mais non, tu n'a pas été un fardeau, dit Russie avec le sourire

Canada fut assez surpris par cette annonce, les autres s'attendaient un peu a entendre ce genre de remarque, surtout venant de Russie. A l'exception d'Italie, qui n'avait point l'air d'écouter la conversation et qui se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-C'est vrai qu'il est assez difficile de combattre tout en protégeant quelqu'un. J'accepte donc tes excuses donc si tu veux me remercier, pourquoi pas en te joignant à la Russie? s'exclame Russie avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde en resta encore sans voix à ses paroles, Canada qui était tremblant lui dit:

-Ru-Russie?...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que nous avons voulu l'aider, nous ne savons pas ou il est passé, continua Russie en redevant sérieux. On a commencé à faire les recherche dans la cuisine mais cette chose est apparu a nouveau. C'est a ce moment que Chine nous a rejoins, dit-il en regardant Chine.

-Pas besoin de raconter à nouveau notre histoire. Nous avons toutes les pièces du puzzle de ces derniers événement, annonce Angleterre.

-(hoche la tête) Bien, donc en d'autres termes, 3 personnes sont portés disparues... Prusse, France et Amérique. Je pense que nous devrions les trouver le plus rapidement possible. Nous savons qu'Amérique n'a rien a voir dans cette histoire, donc nous ne pouvons pas nous sentir en sécurité et nous attendre au pire, explique Russie.

-Ah! dit au loin Italie.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, alors que celui ci était dos au autres et contempla la cheminée.

-Que se passe-t-il, Italie? interroge Allemagne.

-Il y a quelques à l'intérieur de la boite en bois brûlé, dit Italie en pointant la boite. Juste une seconde...

-Fais attention..., dit désespérément Allemagne.

Puis Italie se mit à genou a tenta d'ouvrir la boite sans se brûler.

-Oui...uh... Aie aie aie! Chaud! s'exclame Italie.

Tout le monde le regarda en train de fouiller cette cheminée jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Italie trouva enfin quelques chose.

-Oh! Une clé! Regardez tout le monde!

Italie leur montra cette fameuse clé qu'il avait trouvé.

-Super! s'exclame Allemagne.

-Nous voilà avec un nouvelle indice, dit à son tour Chine.

-Tout le monde! dit sérieusement Japon en les regardant. Notre priorité est de trouver un moyen de sortir cependant nous devons retrouver et sauver nos amis. Si nous faisons une rechercher minutieuse, nous arriverons a les trouver. De plus, ils sont tenaces, nous n'avons pas trop à nous en faire, ils doivent bien être quelques part.

-Amis, hein...? Sa me semble intéressant, pense à voix haute Russie toujours  
avec son grand sourire. J'ai été pris par surprise avant, mais la prochaine vois que je retrouve cette chose, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de plaisir a le trancher.

-Dépêchons nous alors! s'exclame Angleterre en se levant de sa place.

-Avant de nous hâter, nous devrions nous séparer en 3 groupes, dit Japon en stoppant Angleterre. Il y a interdiction de rester seul, chaque groupe doit avoir au moins 2 personnes.

-Oui, mais Japon, il y a trop de salle. Il y a certaines chambre qu'on peu ouvrir avec une clé, d'autres qui ne peuvent être ouvert et, des chambres que nous avons déjà regardés, dit Italie.

-Bon, maintenant, a propos des nos montres..., commence à dire Japon.

Soudain, la poignée de la porte tourna dans tous les sens. Tout le monde regarda la porte avec frayeur. Italie avait poussé un léger crie. Canada serra fortement son ours tout en tremblant. Russie et Chine s'était levés en vitesse.

-Eek! Ja-Japon..., dit d'une voix tremblante Italie.

-Il nous a trouvé. Cette endroit n'est plus un endroit sur, affirme Japon en essayant de rester calme.

-L'ambiance était devenu froide, cette chose se mit à se frapper contre a porte, la salle en tremble. Italie continua à gémir de peur.

-Il ne s'arrête jamais? Merde! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? s'énerve Angleterre.

Japon se prépara a sortir son katana et leur dit:

-Mon groupe sera chargé de s'occuper de cette chose.

Cette chose continua a frapper contre cette porte sans cesse, certain débris de la porte tomba.

-Allemagne, Italie, vous, recherchez la salle qui peut être ouverte avec la clé trouvée.

-Bien, dans ce cas, moi je me bat avec toi, Japon! s'exclame Chine en prenant son épée a son tour et s'approchant vers lui.

-Puis je me joindre a vous? Je dois vraiment le remercier pour tout ce qu'il ma fait subir! s'exclame a son tour Russie, une aura meurtrière l'entoure.

Il sortit de son côté son fameux tuyau qui dissimule une épée, bien aiguisé. La porte était sur le point de céder, cette chose continua jusqu'à en arriver jusqu'au bout.

-De mon côté, il y a une salle que je dois aller examiner. Canada me rejoint. Nous irons de ce côté la, explique Angleterre. Donc, tout le monde, si vous avez trouvés des indices, rejoignez nous dans la salle ou se trouve le piano.

-Tout le monde hocha la tête. Italie regarde Japon avec son air bêta.

-Fais attention... Japon..

-Merci, répond Japon.

La porte se brisa. Les éclats de bois atteignaient même jusqu'au autres, ils se protégèrent en mettant leur bras au niveau de leur visage. Cette chose apparu devant eux.

-Le voilà..., dit à voix basse Allemagne.

Cette chose s'approcha à petit pas vers Japon, donc celui ci était dos à lui et face aux autres.

-Bien, maintenant, tout le monde... Bonne chance! s'écrie Japon.

Il sauta a une hauteur plus haute que celle de ce monstre. Il se mit au côté d'Angleterre mais a peine si Angleterre est put dire quelques chose que Japon s'empressa d'attaquer le monstre.

-MAINTENANT! cria-t-il.

Tout le monde accourut vers la sortit a l'exception de Japon, Chine et Russie.

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Allemagne et d'Italie, ils se retrouvèrent au 3ème étage. Italie essoufflé avait enfin repris son souffle et dit a Allemagne.

-Dis Allemagne. Tu ne trouvais pas que cette chose a grossi depuis qu'on l'a vu? Peut être devrions nous retourner sur nos pas et aller aider les autres après tout?

\- Non. Nous devons d'abord accomplir la mission qui nous a été donné. Japon peut prendre soin de lui, explique Allemagne. Nous devrions mieux examiner cette maison pour comprendre qu'elle est son fardeau.


	5. Trois Chemins

Après leur conversation, Italie et Allemagne commencèrent leur recherche. Mais après de longue recherche sans fin, Italie et Allemagne se retrouve a leur dernière porte qui était celle du première étage (a gauche du couloir). Italie tente d'ouvrir:

-Elle ne s'ouvre toujours pas, dit déçu Italie. Aucune des portes ne s'ouvrent, elle ne sert peut être a rien cette clé.

-Il nous reste encore une pièce a voir. Les salles de style japonais. Essayons ceux la.

-Okay, répond Italie en hochant la tête pour affirmer.

-De ces paroles, ils se dirigèrent donc vers ces salles. Celle ci se trouvaient juste derrière l'escalier du première étage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte qui était verrouillé mais avec la chance. Cette clé était la bonne.

-Oui! Elle s'ouvre, s'exclame Italie en sautant de joie.

-On va pouvoir regarder un peu mieux ce qui se cache derrière cette porte, dit Allemagne.

Il entrèrent, la porte grince. Les lumière venaient tout juste de s'allumer. La salle était d'un silence extrême, la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était les pas que faisaient Allemagne et Italie en marchant.

-Quelle atmosphère désagréable! On la retrouve dans n'importe qu'elle pièce de ce manoir, dit Italie en tremblant un peu.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Essayons de faire vite, et de voir ce qu'on trouve ici, s'exclame Allemagne.

Italie s'avançait vers un des placard au fond de la salle, Allemagne était resté à sa place en regardant les alentours.

-Il y a encore une porte un peu plus loin, allons voir si elle peut s'ouvrir, dit Allemagne.

Alors qu'il était sur le point s'avancer, il entendit un bruit étrange. Il regarda Italie un peu embarrassé.

-I-Italie, c'est toi qui vient de faire ce bruit...? interroge Allemagne.

Italie ne répondit pas et se contente de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Celui ci ne bougea même plus alors qu'il se dirigea vers la placard. Allemagne remarqua qu'Italie tremblait mais il remarqua aussi qu'une des porte de placard du fond avait légèrement bougé. Il eut un long moment de silence, l'ambiance était devenu tendu en même pas quelques seconde.

-Italie... Viens ici..., dit Allemagne.

Italie recula a petit pas, de très petit pas. Évitant de faire trop de bruit. Alors qu'un de ces pieds marcha sur une partie du planché qui grince. La porte du placard s'ouvrit subitement et un monstre en sortit. Le même que le précédent. Italie se mit à crier, mais a peine si il eut le temps de continuer qu'Allemagne lui chope le bras et l'emporte avec lui, loin de ce monstre.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rester planté là, Italie!

-Hiiiii! A-Allemagne! Cria Italie sans le regarder.

Allemagne se retourne et pouvait voir Italie pointant du doigts, le monstre qui était juste derrière eux en train courir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la prochaine salle de style japonais, la salle principale. Alors qu'Allemagne met derrière lui Italie pour le protéger, il en profita pour sortir son fouet.

-Allemagne, qu'est ce que tu fais? On devrait s'enfuir! Cette chose est bien forte qu'avant, dit Italie en forçant Allemagne a ne pas attaquer.

-Je ne vais pas me battre, dit Allemagne sérieux.

Italie ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par la. Le monstre était en face d'eux, prêt à attaquer. Italie attendait de voir ce qu'allait faire Allemagne contre le monstre. Il resta toujours derrière Allemagne. Soudain, le monstre se met à l'attaquer mais Allemagne attendait justement cette attaque pour l'attraper par les pieds avec son fouet. Celui ci n'avait pas riposter, se retrouve ligoté aux pieds et en tomba par-terre. Allemagne prit de nouveau le bras d'Italie et l'emporta loin du monstre.

-Mais... Allemagne! Ton fouet!

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'en trouverais un autre, la pour le moment, on en profite pour s'enfuir, s'écrie Allemagne.

Italie regarda une dernière fois le monstre encore emmêlé dans le fouet d'Allemagne.  
Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le couloir centrale de la maison, vers l'entrée.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, Allemagne?

Allemagne ne disait rien pour le moment et regarda dans toutes les directions. Il lâcha Italie enfin et se calma:

-On va continuer dans nos recherches et essayer de faire aussi vite qu'on peut, s'exclame Allemagne.

Ils continuèrent a nouveau leur route en prenant le couloir de droite. Ils prirent la salle qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Une fois rentrée a l'intérieur, Allemagne mit aussitôt une chaise pour coincer la porte. Italie lui dit, surpris:

-Pourquoi tu fais sa?

-On va rester ici le temps que les choses se calme. Je bloque la porte en espérant que cela puisse le ralentir un peu. Profitons en pour mieux visiter cette salle.

Italie hocha la tête en affirmatif et commença a faire ses recherches. Allemagne resta près de la porte au cas ou il revenait. Après un moment de recherche, Italie crie à Allemagne.

-Allemagne! Regarde!

Allemagne se tourna vers lui surpris. Italie pointant son doigt vers la porte du fond ou il se trouvait aussi. La porte était à moitié ouverte.

Bien joué! dit Allemagne en s'approchant de lui.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce qui était relativement petite. Ils fouillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelques chose derrière une des petites armoire.

-Oh! Regarde Allemagne! Un coffre fort! (tente de l'ouvrir) Oh.. mais il est fermé.

-Oui cela semble en être un. Mais si tu regarde Italie (pointe son doigt vers une partie du coffre fort) Il y a une combinaison numérique a 4 chiffres..., explique Allemagne. Nous n'avons pas encore assez d'information suffisante, penchons nous un peu plus la dessus.

-Dommage, dit tristement Italie.

Ils s'éloignèrent du coffre-fort et de la salle ainsi il regagne le couloir principal. Alors qu'il arrive devant l'entrée principal, Italie commence a lui dire:

-Sa a l'air de s'être calmé du côté des salles japonaises. On devrait essayer d'y aller a nouveau.

-Euh... Tu es vraiment sur? hésite Allemagne.

-A vrai dire... pas vraiment. Mais on n'a pas assez fouillé ces salles, il ne reste plus que ces pièces.

-(tremble légèrement) ...Bon, on n'a pas le choix alors..., soupire Allemagne.

Allemagne n'était pas plus convaincu que cela mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il suit Italie et retourne à nouveau dans les salles style japonaises. Ils y vont à petits pas et hésitant. Alors qu'il rentre dans la salle ou ils ont vu le monstre. Tout avait l'air d'être calme, l'ambiance était toujours la même; effrayante. Allemagne regarda les alentours:

-Sa m'a l'air d'être un peu trop calme.

Italie retente à aller vers les placards au fond de la salle.

-Fais attention a toi, Italie, s'exclame Allemagne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sens qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, dit Italie en s'avançant toujours vers le placard.

Un d'eux était toujours ouvert, c'était celle ou le monstre en est ressortit. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus rien. Un soulagement pour eux. Italie tente d'ouvrir les autres placard. Allemagne le rejoint

-Un morceau de papier..., dit Italie en prenant le papier en question.

-Fais voir! (regarde le morceau de papier) C'est étrange. Il me semble déjà avoir vu cela quelques part.

Allemagne réfléchit pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il réagit enfin:

-Sa y est! Il est semblable au un autre papier que nous avons trouvé auparavant. Mais cette fois... il est différent.

Le papier avait l'air d'être déchiré. Ils se retrouvèrent avec une partie gauche du papier. Dessus, se trouvait 2 rectangles; un jaune et un rouge. Italie se mit à côté d'Allemagne pour regarder à son tour.

-En tout cas, sa ne ressemble pas a une carte ou quoi que sa soit d'autres. Tu penses que sa peut être quoi, Allemagne?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Allemagne toujours aussi concentré.

Italie était assez impressionné de sa concentration qu'il avait envers ce bout de papier, il fit une mine triste tout en disant:

-Qu'est ce que sa peut bien être...

Soudain, le bruit d'une sonnerie retentit dans la salle. A la plus grande surprise, Allemagne eut le déclic de crier légèrement. Italie a eut la même réaction mais a la surprise d'Allemagne qui venait tout juste de crier.

-EEEk! N-Ne me fais pas peur comme sa, Allemagne! s'exclame Italie en pleurant presque.

Le bruit retentit toujours et se répéta plusieurs fois. Allemagne reprit ses esprits et s'excuse:

-D-Désolé... Mais.. Ce son ... Ce n'est pas ton portable?

-Que? (il regarde sa poche qui vibrait) Oh, tu-tu as raison.

Il sortit alors son téléphone portable qui continuait toujours à sonner. Italie était relativement surpris que celui ci sonne.

-P-Pourquoi? Nos téléphones sont censé obtenir aucun signal ici! explique Italie en regardant Allemagne.

-Co-Comment tu veux que je le sache? Quoiqu'il en soit, décroche, dit Allemagne.

-Ve... C'est un numéro caché..., répond Italie hésitant.

Même après qu'Italie lui dise cela, il décrocha quand même. Il mit lentement son portable au niveau de son oreille pour entendre.

-C-...Ciao..., répond Italie tremblotant.

Personne ne répondait a sa salutation. La réponse fut très longue. Le son d'une note de musique retentit au téléphone et aussitôt fait, cette personne raccroche. Italie n'en revenait pas, il resta pendant un moment le téléphone a l'oreille. Allemagne ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il le savait que cette personne venait de décrocher et lui dit enfin:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je-Je ne suis pas sur. J'ai entendu un son, et puis l'appel a été coupé, explique Italie en se tournant vers Allemagne.

-Un son? répète Allemagne, surpris.

-Oui. Le son d'un piano, je crois. Je n'ai entendu qu'une seule note... (silence) Je me demande ce que c'était?

-Le son d'un piano?.. (réfléchi) Hmm... Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, maintenant que nous avons trouver l'autre moitié de la feuille, on va pouvoir aller rejoindre Angleterre. Japon et les autres vont probablement nous rejoindre si tout se passe bien de leur côté.

-Oui. Retournons a la salle de piano, s'exclame Italie.

Pendant ce temps la, Japon, Russie et Chine était toujours dans la salle de réunion, a l'endroit ou ils se sont tous séparé. Ils ne restaient plus que eux 3, face a ce monstre qui tenait encore debout. Armé, ils étaient près a l'attaquer.

-Tout le monde a réussi a s'enfuir, remarque Chine.

-Oui. Tout le monde à l'exception de nous, rectifie Japon.

Soudain, Japon et Chine entendirent Russie a côté, il était légèrement en train de rigoler. Armé de son tuyau, il leur dit avec le grand sourire:

-Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on se retrouve tous les 3 à faire quelques choses ensemble. Sa va être marrant (rire)

Chine désespéra de ce que venir de dire Russie en soupirant. Japon brandit son katana en lui disant sérieusement:

-J'aimerais que nous travaillons ensemble un peu plus harmonieusement.

-Si vous voulez qu'on soit sociables et souriant ensemble, je pense que je serais plus angoissé de sa..., s'exprime Chine.

Le monstre arriva petit a petit en basculant légèrement.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Une union comme celle ci serait plus approprié, affirme Japon.

-Japon. Pourquoi tu ne bas pas cette chose avec cette fameuse technique étonnante que tu as utilisée auparavant? dit Russie en souriant.

-Ma fameuse technique?

-Oui celle que tu as utilisé lors de ton dernier combat contre cette chose. Au moment ou tu nous as retrouvé dans la salle du rez de chaussé, explique Russie.

-Mais oui! Tu peux le faire Japon? dit presque avec joie Chine.

-Oh. Je vois...a vrai dire, j'aurais quelques difficulté a refaire cette attaque.

-Vraiment? s'exclame Russie.

-Quand j'avais cette impression que c'était Amérique qui était derrière tout sa, j'ai peut être exagéré pour ce qui est des attaques, ma colère a prit le dessus. Cette attaque fut le résultat de ma colère et fut aussi le dernier. Maintenant que je sais ce qui se passe. Ma colère... a complètement disparu. dit gêné Japon.

Tout le monde se tût après ces paroles, plus personne ne savaient quoi dire. Cette chose continua encore a s'approcher d'eux, a petit petit. Chine se ressaisit et dit a Japon en essayant de garder le sourire.

-Ne-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur que sa va revenir. Tiens! Lorsque nous rentrerons chez nous, je t'inviterais a prendre un de tes plats préféré chinois. Jusque la, faisons de notre mieux!  
De ces paroles, Japon se ressaisit a son tour, releva son katana et dit d'un air sérieux :

-Dans ce cas, je m'y sens obstiné. Voilà de quoi me motiver pour m'échapper de cette endroit!

Chine se mit légèrement a rire tout comme Russie qui dit a son tour:

-Je veux manger aussi (souriant) Si nous sortons d'ici vivant, puis-je me joindre a vous? Vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, n'est ce pas?

-SI nous pouvons sortir d'ici vivant, je vais y réfléchir, répond Chine sans le regarder et limite à le bouder.

-Bien! ALLONS-Y! s'exclame Japon en fonçant droit vers le monstre.

Il fut le premier a donner le premier coup au monstre dont celui n'avait pas du tout réagit. Le coup été bien porté et l'a bien touché, les autres s'en faisaient presque une joie.

-Bien joué Japon! s'exclame Chine.

-Ce n'est pas fini..., remarque Russie.

Russie avait raison, le monstre se tenait encore debout et ne rata pas cette occasion pour attaquer a toute vitesse Japon qui était derrière lui. Cette fois, c'était Japon qui n'avait pas réagi et se fit propulser contre le mur.

-Japon! s'écrie Chine. Saleté ... Tu vas voir!

Chine fonça a son tour vers le monstre en évitant tous les coups qu'il portaient. Mais a peine si il arrive vers le monstre que celui ci disparu. Chine plutôt surpris regarda dans tous les sens.

-Ou est ce qu'il est passé?

Mais aucune mouvement de la part du monstre, l'ambiance était glaciale. Japon essaya de se lever en prenant le katana avec lui. Il se dirige vers Chine à petit pas:

-Ne baissons pas notre garde. Il peut être n'importe ou, dit Japon en regardant partout à son tour.

-Japon! Tu n'es pas blessé?

Japon ne répondit pas et continua toujours a chercher. Quand soudain, la salle s'assombrit et un cercle magique apparut juste a leur pied.

-Ce cercle! dit Chine.

-RECULE! cria Japon

Mais il était trop tard pour eux de faire quoi que sa soit, l'explosion avait surgit. La fumée les recouvraient . Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils leur était arrivées. Pendant ce temps, Russie était toujours la à ne rien faire. C'était le seul qui n'avait reçu aucune attaque. Les yeux clos, il était limite content. Mais cet instant ne dura pas longtemps, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et sortit de son tuyau, l'épée qui était à l'intérieur. Il courut vers la fumée tête baissé. Une fois arrivée près de la fumée il sauta à une hauteur impressionnante.

-Trouvé ! s'exclame Russie avec le sourire.

Le monstre se trouvait au plafond, suspendu au dessus de la fumée. Russie profita de cette occasion pour lui porter son attaque. Cela le touche. Il s'écroula par-terre à côté de la fumée qui commença enfin a se dissiper. Chine avait porté Japon en dehors du reste de la fumée qui les entourait.

-Russie, tu pourrais au moins nous aider, non?

-C'est ce que je fais, il me semble, répond Russie, souriant.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu n'as pas bouger de ton emplacement, s'écrie Chine.

C'est que a ce moment la, qu'il remarqua cette chose a terre, essayant de se lever.

-Est ce que je mérites du rab une fois que je viendrais chez toi?

-Je t'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais, je n'ai même pas encore dit que tu viennes chez moi! s'exclame Chine.

Le combat continua du côté de Russie, Japon et Chine. Russie avait donné un coup qui avait l'air de l'avoir blessé. Cette chose était encore a terre, gigotant et murmurant a voix basse:

-Mourrez... mourrez...

Les autres le regardèrent, Russie s'approcha vers cette chose faisant glisser son tuyau a terre.

-Tu nous donnes du fil a retordre dis moi. C'est vraiment énervant a force. Je vais en terminer maintenant, s'exclame Russie.

Alors qu'il se trouva en face, il leva son tuyau près a porter son coup mais il en pas fallu de peu pour que cette chose disparaisse a nouveau et se retrouve derrière Russie.

-Rapide! dit Russie en se retournant pour lui donner son attaque.

Mais a nouveau il disparu et se retrouve derrière Russie. Cette fois ci, Russie n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et le monstre fit son attaque qui le blessa grièvement le dos. Prit par la douleur, Russie se retrouva a genou, touché par la douleur infligé.

-Russie! s'écrie Japon.

Japon se retira de Chine, qui le portait, et fonça à son tour vers lui. Le monstre remarqua sa présence et fit de même de son côté en fonçant droit vers lui. L'attaque du monstre se fit bloqué par celle de Japon. Il forçait au point de lui faire perdre son katana mais Japon tenait le coup. C'est alors que Chine glissa sur le sol et passa en dessous de Japon et le monstre pour lui porter un coup fatale. Mais le coup ne fut pas plus fatale que sa, le monstre retira une de ces pattes gigantesques pour éloigner Chine en s'écriant:

-MEURS!

Chine fut blessé et projeté loin d'eux.

-Chine! crie Japon.

Japon était toujours la en train de maintenir l'attaque du monstre, mais il n'avait pas fait gaffe que celui ci avait fait une incantation. L'explosion eut lieu mais Japon eut le temps de s'enfuir. Le monstre resta la sans rien faire. Cette fois, c'était lui qui se retrouvait au milieu de la fumée. Il ne regardait nul part et laissa le temps passer. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et a une vitesse impressionnante, Japon attaqua le monstre sans que celui ci ne s'en rende compte. Il utilise la fumée pour se cacher et le fait a plusieurs reprise. Le monstre qui recevait de plus en plus souvent les coups, s'énerva de plus en plus aussi. Alors qu'il frappa le sol pour faire dégager la fumée qui le recouvrait, il était loin de se douter que Japon allait de nouveau lui donner un autre coup plus puissant, sans compter Chine qui apparu du plafond et lui portait un coup relativement fort pour le mettre dos a terre. Alors qu'il releva la tête, il remarqua Russie non loin qui avait son tuyau en l'air.

-Cadeau de la Russie!

Il planta la lame de son tuyau dans le sol, des morceaux de glaces gigantesques sortirent du sol, un nombre incroyable apparu petit a petit vers le monstre et qui fut le coup de grâce. Le monstre disparu a nouveau, mais après un bon silence, il ne réapparaissait pas. L'ambiance était redevenu normal.

-Nous ne perdrons pas une seconde fois Mais c'est vraiment étrange qu'il disparaisse comme sa. Nous ne pouvons pas dire si nous avons gagné ou non, dit Chine en rangeant son sabre.

-C'est vrai. Au moins, il ne traîne plus dans les environnements, c'est le principal, affirme Japon en se relevant.

-Pas tout a fait, dit soudainement Russie.

Japon et Chine se tournèrent vers Russie, surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Peut être que cela n'en finira jamais et qu'il continuera à apparaître. Depuis le début c'est ce qu'il fait. Tss, cela devient vraiment fatiguant, explique Russie.

Une aura maléfique plane tout autour de Russie, une aura quasiment meurtrière. Les autres en étaient presque apeurés de son comportement. Alors que Russie s'éloigna pour se défouler quelques part, Chine s'approcha de Japon, inquiet:

-Tu n'es pas blessé, Japon?

-Non. Votre soutien m'a été d'une grande aide. Notre adversaire est aussi devenu de plus en plus fort comparé au combat précédent. Je n'aurais eu aucune chance si je m'étais battu seul. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, dit Japon en s'inclinant.

-Oh! Dit pas sa..., répond Chine embarrassé. Tiens soi dit en passant, s'exclame Chine en changeant de sujet, pourquoi tes vêtements a été enduit de tomate? Je pensais que c'était du sang!

-Oh sa! C'était ce matin, juste après mettre réveiller, nous (Allemagne, Japon et Italie) nous sommes retrouvé de nouveau avec cette chose. Italie qui venait juste de se réveiller à été surpris, il s'est mit à crier et a commencer à lancer des tomates sur cette chose dans l'espoir de la faire disparaître. Mais au lieu de sa, c'est sur moi que ces tomates ont atterris, enfin plutôt sur mon dos, explique Japon.

Russie était déjà à l'autre bout de la salle en train de regarder le contenu des armoires et des meubles. Japon était toujours en train d'expliquer son histoire a Chine:

-Après avoir vaincu cette chose, l'odeur des tomates me tracassé, j'ai donc jeter mes vêtements dans la cheminée.

-Oh je vois! Et vous avez pu changé de vêtement, remarque Chine. Je me souviens que tu étais resté chez Allemagne avant la réunion, tu as pu prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Un bruit retentit, ou plutôt un fracas. Japon et Chine se retournèrent vers le bruit qui provenait du côté de Russie. Celui ci avait son tuyau a la main,

-Ah..., dit avec soulagement Russie.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend, Russie? dit Chine, en se calmant.

-Rien c'est juste cette horloge étrange. Désolé, mais ces Tic-tac était insupportable, je l'ai juste stoppé, explique Russie en souriant.

-Une horloge? répète Japon, surpris.

Japon regarda aux pieds de Russie et pouvait constater qu'il y avait bien une horloge par-terre, fracassée. Ils s'éloigna de Chine, dont celui ci surpris, se dirigea vers Russie.

-Je suis désolé si cet chose était un indice, mais c'était plus fort que moi, c'était vraiment bruyant, dit Russie.

-Une horloge... maintenant que j'y pense, nous ne pouvons pas dire l'heure actuel dans cet endroit. Nos monstres ne sont même pas synchronisé.

-C'est vraiment étrange... Bien que nous soyons venus ici en avance du groupe de Japon, ils ont été ici plus longtemps, dit Chine complexé. En tout cas... il est 11h42 sur ma montre.  
Russie regarda a son tour la montre et lui dit:

-Hm? Le mien me montre la même heure que la tienne, Chine.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas supposé..., commence à dire Japon, surpris, et regardant a son tour sa montre. Oh! I-Il est aussi 11H42 sur la mienne! Mais... il était 6h00, il y a un instant.

-Pensez vous peut être que c'est parce que j'ai cassé l'horloge? dit Russie en regardant l'horloge par terre, en mille morceau.

-C'est possible. Au moins dans cette pièce... le temps est juste, non? dit Chine en se rassurant. Peut être même que si nous cassons plus d'horloges, nous pourrions récupérer le flux du temps.

-Dans ce cas, nous casserons ces horloges dans chaque salles dans laquelle nous entrerons. Si nous le faisons, peut être que..., commence a dire Japon.

Mais un silence retentit, plus aucune parole venait de Japon. Les autres en étaient surpris.

-Japon?... dit Chine.

-Peut être que... nous pourrions sauver... France...et Amérique... pas vrai? continua Japon en tremblant des mains dont l'une avait le poing serrée.

Personne ne répondit a sa question. Soudain, le bruit d'une sonnerie de portable retentit dans la salle.

-Russie... C'est ton téléphone, dit Chine, étonné.

-Étonnant, dit Russie en prenant son portable de sa poche, depuis que le temps est redevenu juste, ce téléphone se remet en marche... ou pas. Il n'y a pas d'antenne ici, il me semble.

Mais personne ne savait quoi répondre, ils étaient encore surpris d'entendre ce portable sonner.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais répondre. Je vais mettre en haut parleur pour que tous les deux vous entendiez, aussi, explique Russie.

De ce fait, il appuie sur ce bouton pour décrocher et aussitôt Russie répondit:

-... Qui est ce?

Personne ne répondit a son appel, la seule qu'on entendit était le son d'une note de piano. Après cela, plus rien. Il raccroche. A leur plus grande surprise, Russie tenait encore le téléphone a la main:

-... il semblerait que sa a coupé.

-C'est un beug! affirme Chine.

-Non. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un bug de téléphone... Mais ce que nous venons d'entendre...c'était bien un piano, dit Japon, perplexe.

-Un piano..., dit Russie en réfléchissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire ici, allons donc rejoindre Angleterre.

-Tu as raison. Si tout se passe bien, Allemagne et Italie devraient être en mesure de nous rejoindre, je l'espère, dit Japon, Mettons tout en ordre ici et allons-y.

De ce fait, Russie et Chine l'écoutèrent et exécutèrent ses ordres.

En attendant, Canada et Angleterre étaient dans la salle de piano. Canada qui était tout près du piano et Angleterre, non loin de lui en train de regarder les alentours.

-Bien. Nous devrions examiner cette salle avant que les autres arrivent, s'exclame Angleterre.

-Euh...Ok, répond timidement Canada en hochant la tête.

Il se retourna alors pour voir aussi les alentours et la première chose qui lui passa sous le nez était ce piano qui était bien au milieu de la salle.

-Hm.. D'abord ce piano..., dit Canada.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de celui ci et remarqua alors quelques choses d'étrange sur les touches de piano. Celle ci avaient un chiffre sur chaque touche de couleur différentes (bleu, vert et jaune)

-Tu...tu devrais voir Angleterre, il a ces chiffres, tu vois.

Angleterre s'approcha a son tour et examina ces touches de piano.

Mmh. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont censés signifier. Y aurait-il besoin de quelques choses dont nous aurions besoin pour ces chiffres? questionne Angleterre.

-Euh... non..., répond Canada.

Angleterre resta silencieux et toujours concentré, il s'éloigna du piano et se dirigea vers les livres qui était au fond de la salle. Canada l'observa faire puis a son tour, se mit à réfléchir longuement et à voix haute.

-Des numéros... Cela doit être un code pour quelques chose. Quelques chose qui utilise des numéros...

Kumajiro leva sa tête pour le voir, sa tête légèrement penché, il ne comprenait pas trop la situation. Canada toujours à réfléchir:

Des numéros... des puzzles... un sécurité aussi. Une sécurisée électrique.. MMh je ne pense pas que cette maison est une haute technologie, alors... un coffre-fort, ou...

-Ohé Canada! interpelle Angleterre.

-Euh.. oui, répond Canada une fois sortie de sa bulle.

-Les livres qui sont dans cette salle n'ont rien de spécial. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil a la salle d'à côté. Il y a pas mal de livres là-bas, je vais aller les feuilleter. Attend moi ici.

-Ah... euh... ok, dit Canada, hésitant.

Angleterre commença a s'en aller, jusqu'à ce que Canada lui dise a nouveau.

Fa-Fait attention à toi!

Mais il était trop tard, il venait tout juste de sortir de la salle. Canada soupira mais se ressaisit au plus vite.

-Umh... A quoi je pensais, déjà? Zut j'ai perdu le fil quand j'ai parlé à Angleterre.

Il soupira a nouveau et se dirigea vers le devant du piano et dos a la porte en se disant:

-Premièrement le piano. Je vous jure, Amérique, il faut toujours qu'il nous attire des ennuis. Il ne peut pas être un peu plus prévenant (boude limite). Enfin.. je veux dire..

Quelqu'un entra dans la salle, Canada surpris, il en fait un petit bond et n'osait pas se retourner.

-Oh! C'est toi Angleterre? Excuse moi,... je n'ai pas encore regarder de ce côté la, explique Canada en panique tout en essayant de chercher quelques choses.

Les pas retentirent et cette personne marcha vers le piano. Canada ne se retourna toujours pas.

-Ah Aussi! Je..je viens de me souvenir que les autres avaient dit qu'on ne devait pas faire quelques choses ou aller à un endroit seul. J-Je viens avec toi la prochaine fois, explique Canada toujours en tremblant.

Les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus de Canada. Une fois que la personne se trouvait derrière Canada, celui ci se retourna enfin. Et... à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas Angleterre qui était là. C'était ce monstre, qui cette fois était encore plus grand. Canada en resta sans voix.

-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu'est –Qu'est ce que je dois...faire...

Canada trembla de tout son corps, il ne bougea plus, figé. Alors que le monstre s'approcha encore de lui, Canada remarqua qu'il ne le regardait pas. Cette chose s'éloigna, elle avait l'air de chercher, comme si, elle ne voyait pas Canada.

-P-P-P-Pourquoi cela doit se produire... juste au moment ou je suis seul? pensa Canada en pleurant presque. Peu...Peut être qu'il a tué les autres? Non, je ne dois pas penser a ça! C'est impossible!

Cette chose n'avait toujours pas l'air d'avoir fait attention a la présence de Canada et était toujours en train de chercher les alentours de la salle. Il était déjà assez loin pour que Canada bouge légèrement.

-Huh? Est... ce qu'il... me voit? s'interroge toujours Canada en pensant.

En tout cas, cela n'en avait pas l'air. Canada serra fortement Kumajiro et puis tenta le tout pour le tout et commença a dire a cette chose:

-Euh...mmh.. Est...est ce que..tu me vois?...

Mais rien, la chose ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre. Elle s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, laissant Canada aussi raide qu'un bâton.

-Ku-Kumajiro... je crois que ce qui vient de m'arriver aujourd'hui était vraiment bizarre. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux... ou triste à ce sujet.., se dit Canada en se penchant vers Kumajiro, désespéré. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas trouver.

Quelqu'un entra a nouveau dans la salle, Canada se re figea a nouveau serrant le plus possible sa peluche. Angleterre arriva a la salle, désespéré.

-Ts! Ça ne sert à rien. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait particulièrement nous être utile.

-V-Vraiment...? dit Canada toujours sous le choc.

Angleterre remarqua le teint pâle que Canada avait, il en resta surpris et l'interroge:

-Hum? Quel est le problème? Il s'est passé quelques chose?

-Euh... Non. Je comprend maintenant, répond Canada en se reprenant enfin. C'est sa, puisque le flux du temps est différent, ils n'ont pas pu se croisé, dit-il a voix basse.

Angleterre l'avait légèrement entendu au loin mais à préférer ne rien dire. Canada continua toujours a dire à voix basse:

-Je ne pense pas que cette chose so_it entré dans cette chambre en un certain temps. Je vais rien dire pour le moment._


	6. Mot De Passe

**Tsume: Merci pour ta review, oui c'est vrai qu'Italie est bizarre... On recouvrira pourquoi il est comme ça (je connais déjà la réponse) je vais te laisser apprécier ta lecture! Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Emy-nee: J'essaierais de faire plus attention à l'écrit (traduire certain passage qui sont en anglais ne sont pas si simple) Je suis vraiment désolé qui y'ait des faute, et désolé pour l'écriture en italique, j'ai corrigé tout sa, j'espère que tu appréciera la suite, sur se bonne lecture!**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les faute, veuillez me prévenir si vous en voyez, merci.**

Alors que nous ayons vu ce que chacun ont fais de leur côté, tout le monde se sont enfin réuni a la salle de piano. Tous étaient au côté du piano en rond et racontant leurs différentes aventure pour chaque groupe. Arrivée a la fin des explications de Japon, celui ci termina par:

-... et en brisant les horloges, nous ajusterons le temps. Donc, il est impératif que nous fassions cela. Nous avons déjà cassé une horloge au second et premier étage. Maintenant, Il nous reste plus que cet étage et celui du dessus.

-De notre côté, on a trouvé ce bout de papier bizarre (le montre). Et puis, on a trouvé aussi un coffre-fort à l'intérieur de la pièce à la cuisine, explique Italie a son tour.

-Un coffre fort tu dis? réagit Canada. Peut être que les chiffres sur les touches de piano (regarde la piano) pourraient faire quelques allusion?

-Donc, si nous ouvrons ce coffre-fort, on aura déjà fait un grand pas, s'exclame Russie. Mh, je pense que nous devrions jeter un coup d'œil sur le bout de papier qu'Italie a trouvé

Italie sortit alors le bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé, ainsi que Japon qui tenait l'autre bout de papier. Ils les collèrent ensemble.

-Oh! Ils ont l'air d'être cohérent, s'exclame Angleterre en regardant de plus près.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la salle. Tout le monde en resta sans voix à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent, essayant de trouver d'où provenait cette fois cette sonnerie.

-Arh! D-Désolé... C'est mon portable, réagit enfin Angleterre en sortant son téléphone.

-Encore? Celui de Russie aussi a sonné plus tôt, dit Chine, surpris.

-Pareil pour nous. Nous avons entendu un piano, explique Italie en tremblant légèrement et en regardant Allemagne.

Allemagne affirma a son tour en hochant la tête, Angleterre les regarda plutôt surpris de leur information et leur dit:

-Un piano?...(silence) Bien, en tout cas, je vais y répondre.

Il décroche son téléphone et met le haut-parleur en faisant en sorte que tout le monde puissent entende. Ils se rapprochèrent tous du portable, tendant leur oreille. Le son d'une note de musique se fit entendre, cette personne raccroche. Plus rien.

-C'est bien le son d'un piano. Mais... la note est différente de ce que nous avons entendu du portable de Russie. Italie, est ce que tu as entendu une note différente aussi? interroge Japon en se tournant vers Italie.

-Eu.. Oui, elle était différente, répond Italie en essayant de se rappeler.

-Mh. Seulement une note. C'est la seule chose qu'on a tous en commun. Cela ne fait aucun doute, ceci reste un indice important, dit Allemagne a son tour. Nous devrions tous résoudre cela chacun de notre côté.

-Oui. Si nous faisons comme cela, nous serions en mesure de retrouver Amérique et France, dit Japon avec un peu d'espoir. Ils vont probablement être en colère contre nous pour avoir mis beaucoup de temps.

-Quoi? répond Italie surpris.

-Huh? Qu'est ce que tu racontes? interroge son tour Angleterre.

-De.. quoi? Ai je dit quelques choses de mal? répond Japon, confus.

Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de trop comprendre la situation, Chine se tourna vers Russie:

-Russie ...

-Oui. Je sais. C'est bon, répond-il sèchement.

-Euh... Excusez moi? questionne Japon.

-Tu as dit «quelques choses de mal»... c'était fait exprès? Pas que je ne veux pas te corriger Japon mais... pauvre Prusse, dit Angleterre, désespéré.

-Pourquoi tu as dis France et Amérique, Japon? questionne de nouveau Italie. Ceux que nous devons sauver sont France et Prusse, pas vrai? Pourquoi tu nous parles d'Amérique?

-Quoi? reprend Canada, étonné.

-Allez quoi... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? Nous sommes venu sauver Amérique. Ni France ni Prusse ne sont venu a cet endroit, commence à dire Angleterre en colère.  
Russie et Chine ne disait rien et il restèrent perplexe par cette discutions.

-Mais... Amérique?.. Non, attendez une minute. B-Bien, Amérique a dit qu'il nous retrouverait au Meeting Mondial. Et je lui ai dit: que je viendrais avec lui. Je suis donc venu avec Amérique, explique Japon.

-A-Attend Japon, qu'est ce que tu racontes? Nous sommes venu tous les trois ici avec Prusse, rappelle toi! dit Italie. Amérique n'est pas venu ici, et France s'est séparé de Russie et des autres..

-Ohé les gars..., essaie de dire Chine.

-Attendez! N'était ce pas Amérique le seul qui a disparu? Pourquoi vous parlez de ces deux là? continue a dire Angleterre en colère.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici bon sang...? s'exclame Japon.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas plus que Japon, chacun se mirent a réfléchir de leur côté ou alors à en parler avec d'autres:

-Franchement, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?, se dit Canada en serrant Kumajiro.

-Est ce que j'aurais tort?... pourtant Japon est venu avec nous, hein

-Allemagne? questionne Italie en se tournant vers celui ci.

Allemagne ne savait trop quoi répondre, il mit un certain moment avant de lui dire:

-Mmh... Peut être que la correction du temps a causé une sorte de perturbation?..

-Vee..., dit Italie le regarda sans trop comprendre

Japon les regarda parler jusqu'à ce que Chine, accompagné de Russie, s'approche de lui en disant:

-Est ce que tu te souviens de t'être battu avec moi et Russie, aru?

-Je n'ai pas encore oublié, tu sais..., répond Japon.

-Hé hé kolkokolkol, se mit à rire Russie

-Mais comme tu as omis de parler de Prusse avant, je pensais que tu aurais oublié certaines choses, aru... tu agi étrangement depuis..., reprit Chine, hésitant.

-Je.. je n'agis pas étrangement, dit Japon en essayant de calmant la tension.

Se fut au tour d'Angleterre de faire son apparition, tout en réfléchissant:

-Tu es sur que je suis venu avec toi Japon?

Japon se sentit entouré par tout le monde et se retira aussitôt, les autres furent assez surpris.

-Japon? s'exclame Chine.

-Excusez moi... laisser moi.. reprendre un peu mes esprits, explique Japon, en mettant sa main sur son front.

Ils le laissaient donc tranquille et discutèrent a nouveau ensemble. Japon, se balada un peu dans les alentours de la salle, tout en réfléchissant a la situation actuelle:

-C'est vraiment étrange... pourquoi tout le monde se comporte comme sa? Est ce qu'Allemagne aurait raison? Est ce que le fait de détruire ces horloges crée une perturbation du temps..., pense Japon.

Alors qu'il se trouvait devant un meuble, pas très loin du groupe, il entendit comme le son d'un tic-tac. Il s'arrêta brusquement et chercha d'où provenait ce bruit. Il fouilla le meuble jusqu'à trouver une horloge.

-En voilà une autres..., affirme Japon.

Il la regarda pendant un long moment, ne sachant que faire.

-Il est peut être vrai que sa perturbe le temps, mais je ne me sens toujours pas rassurée à cause ces horloges. Je pense que je devrais la casser dès que possible, dit-il en sortant son katana.

Il en fallu de peu pour que Japon fracasse l'horloge, le bruit ralentit jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre. Japon rangea son katana.

-Voila, un de plus-, commence à dire Japon.

Mais prit pas un malaise, sa vue commençait à brouiller. Les images se ralentissaient jusqu'à ne plus bouger du tout. Le noir complet. Soudain une vison apparaissait, Japon pouvait voir cette scène de son emplacement (le ciel) et constatait:

-Qu'est-...C'est l'entrée du manoir...Il y a Amérique... Angleterre et... moi..

Ce que disait Japon était vrai, ces trois là se trouvaient devant le manoir. Amérique fut le premier a parler, se réjouissant:

-Ici! C'est ici! Tout comme les rumeurs disaient.

-Ohé Amérique! Calme toi un peu, dit à côté Angleterre, désespéré.

-Mais je ne fais rien de mal! Pas vrai, Japon? questionne Amérique en tournant la tête vers se dernier, souriant.

L'autre Japon, celui qui se trouvait en haut à observer la scène restait perplexe par cette scène:

-Oui! C'est sa! C'était vraiment Amérique et Angleterre qui sont venu avec moi. C'est ce que nous avons dit, ensuite nous sommes entrée... et puis...

La scène se brouillait et devenait différentes mais sans plus. Cette fois, devant le manoir, au côté de Japon, se trouvait Prusse.

-C'est vraiment ici? West et Italie sont vraiment ici aussi?

-En effet, répond Japon en soupirant.

-Pourquoi es-tu déçu, hein?

-Je ne le suis pas! répond a nouveau Japon mais cette fois, rapidement.

L'autre Japon qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, à été un peu confus par ces événements:

-Non...ce n'est pas sa!... Celui qui es venu ici avec moi serait... Prusse.. nous avons décidé de venir chercher Allemagne et Italie, alors...(réflexion) ... NON!'est faux! Ma mémoire me joue des tours!

La scène se brouillait a nouveau, la même vision apparaissait avec cette fois France et Chine.

-Donc, il s'agit bien de cette maison hantée, qu'Amérique nous a tant parlé? remarque France, celui qui était le plus devant du manoir.

-Oui c'est là! Cachons nous avant leur arriver et donnons leur une bonne frayeur, aru! s'exclame Chine, agité.

-Chine, on ne sait pas si c'est vraiment ce manoir, tu devrais être un peu plus raisonnable, répond Japon en essayant de le calmer.

-Peut être mais c'est maintenant ou jamais, aru! Les gars, c'est partie aru! Il vient par cette voie avec Italie.

-(soupir) Ça ne serait pas mieux si nous faisions quelques choses à manger ensemble? explique France.

-Sans aucun doute..., répond a son tour Japon.

L'autre Japon commençait a avoir mal au crâne avec toutes ces visions qui lui apparaissaient.

-Celle-ci est fausse aussi... non... peut être qu'elle n'est pas fausse mais... NON, c'est faux. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

De nouveau, la scène s'efface pour laisser place a une autre vision, cette fois c'était Russie, Prusse et Canada.

-On dirait que quelques choses est sur le point de sortir, quoique..., remarque Japon.

-Mmh! C'est vrai!... C'est vraiment cet endroit... kolkol? (rit)

-Passe devant et entre alors, Russie. Moi et Japon, on va t'attendre ici, affirme Prusse à côté de Japon, souriant bêtement.

-Hein, tu es si méchant! Si trois d'entre nous y allaient, je suis sûr que nous pourrions donner aux autres une petite frayeur, explique Russie en rigolant presque.

-Euh... n'as tu pas oublié quelqu'un (lui)? dit au loin Canada à part, en train de serrer Kumanjiro.:

-Russie, Prusse, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à y aller. Ne vous gêner pas. Canada et moi, nous vous attendrons ici.

Japon s'approcha de Canada, donc celui ci était surpris de voir que quelqu'un l'ai remarqué.

L'autre Japon qui se trouvait toujours en haut, observa la scène en se remémorant:

-Et puis Allemagne s'est fait une petite frayeur... mais il est venu avec Angleterre et... non, c'est faux aussi! Ce n'est pas moi...

La scène s'estompe et une autre vision apparu avec Prusse, Italie et Allemagne cette fois.

-Ve ~! Elle est vraiment là ~!, s'exclame Italie.

-Je pensais que c'était juste une rumeur (...), dit Japon, je n'aurais pas imaginé que nous le trouvions...

-Elle dégage un tel sentiment de désolation... pas mal, dit à son tour Prusse.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sois très intéressant, surtout, dit l'Allemagne désespéré.

L'autre Japon réagissait enfin a cette vision qui est apparu. Il en resta perplexe, et ne savait trop quoi dire:

-Oh...Ce souvenir...

Alors que l'autre Japon voulait s'approcher d'un peu plus près de cette scène, une lumière éblouissante envahissait l'espace et plongea Japon dans un espace quasiment vide. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir que celui ci se tenait debout face à l'armoire et face a cet horloge qu'il a cassé. Un peu perdu dans ces pensée, il mit une de ces mains sur sa tête:

-Que vient-il de se passer...à l'instant? s'interroge Japon, bouleversé.

-Japon? Tu viens? s'écrie Italie au loin.

Japon se retourna pour voir Italie qui venait tout juste de l'appeler, et remarqua que les autres aussi l'attendaient. Se reprenant enfin, il se dirigea vers les autres tout en pensant:

-Je devrais revenir vers les autres... et éviter de leur parler de sa.  
Il rejoignit, les autres de ce pas et retourna a sa place de départ.

-C'est pourquoi je dis que ce morceau de papier pourrait être une allusion à quelques chose, comme une sorte de passage secret, proteste Allemagne en tenant la moitié de son morceau de papier.

-Hein... Quoi? Maintenant votre priorité est de décrypter ce mot de passe? interroge Japon, un peu perdu.

-A peu près... Il semble que chacun ait décidé que l'autre problème était trop difficile. Nous devons d'abord résoudre ce problème, ouvrir ce coffre pour savoir ce qu'il y a la dedans, et ensuite réfléchir un peu plus calmement, explique Russie.

-Attendez aru! A mon avis, je pense que le fait que les téléphones ont sonné, on du jouer un rôle important. Il y a peut être un espoir que..., commence a dire Chine.

-Comment nos téléphones peuvent-ils sonner si nous n'avons pas de réseaux? coupa Angleterre, d'un air sérieux.

Chine fut assez mécontent qu'Angleterre lui ai coupé la parole, il se mit a lui bouder et se tût. Angleterre ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de détail et donna son opinion:

-En plus de cela, nous ne savons pas qui nous appelle. Faut-il croire aveuglément aux conseils qu'il nous donnent? dit-il en s'énervant un peu.

-Je commence un peu a avoir faim..., affirme Italie en pleurant presque.

Les autres furent assez surpris de sa réclamation et on pouvait aussi entendre son estomac gargouiller. Le silence fut intense.

-Italie... soit un peu plus fort quand même, dit Allemagne en se cachant un peu le visage, désespéré.

Soudain, un son se fit entendre, le bruit n'était pas celui d'une musique mais plutôt d'un objet en train de vibrer. Allemagne surpris saisit son portable avec lui, dont celui ci était en train de vibrer.

-... C'est le tien, Allemagne. remarque Canada.

-O-oui... je vais... répondre, répond Allemagne, angoissé.

Il décrocha alors son téléphone et le met en mode haut parleur. Le son d'une note de piano se fait entendre et raccrocha à nouveau. Les autres en restèrent perplexe par ces notes de musiques et ces appels.

-...C'était encore... ce piano, remarque Japon.

-Oui, et maintenant, nous allons pouvoir mettre ces notes que nous avons entendu ensemble, kolkol, explique Russie avec le sourire.

-Oui, sa peut être une bonne idée. Nous allons commencer, euh.. Italie, tu as eu quel note? demande Japon.

Italie ne répondit pas, il resta silencieux et regardé presque dans le vide. Japon, comme les autres ne comprenait pas, Japon le rappela un peu plus fort:

-Italie?

-Oh, Désolé, Japon... Euh... La note que j'ai eu été un La, répond Italie.

-Pour ma part, j'ai eu entendu la note Si, dit à son tour Allemagne.

-J'ai eu la note Ré, répond Angleterre en croisant ses bras.

-Et toi Russie?

-Hein? La note que j'ai entendu? MMh... C'était un Sol, répond Russie

-Bon, nous avons toutes les notes que chacun d'entre nous avons entendu, Si, Ré, Sol et La, affirme Angleterre.

-Jetons un coup d'œil au clavier, dit Italie en se dirigeant vers le clavier du piano.

Les autres le suivirent a leur tour, ils se retrouvèrent autour du piano, particulièrement du clavier qui comportait toujours des chiffres sur chaque touche de différentes couleurs.

-Humm..., se concentre Russie.

Canada de son côté, cet énigme lui trottait dans la tête. Il observa de plus près ce clavier, jusqu'à enfin arriver.

-Oh! Oui... je-je pense savoir comment résoudre ce problème, affirme Canada avec hésitation.

-Ve, Vraiment? Quel soulagement! répond aussitôt Italie en le regardant admiratif.

-C'est un mot de passe assez simple quand on y réfléchi bien. Regardez, si on joue les notes qui ont été entendu par chacun d'entre nous..., explique Canada.

Après cet courte explication, il touche les notes: Si, Ré, Sol et La.

-C'est vrai! Et avec sa, on peut enfin récupérer les chiffres du clavier, affirme Japon.

-Donc, dit Angleterre en regardant le clavier et essayant de voir les chiffres que Canada cachait, c'est 4259?

-Non, non attend, stoppe Canada. Maintenant, si on regarde les morceaux de papier qu'Allemagne et Italie on trouvé...Sortez les s'il vous plaît.

Allemagne et Italie obéissaient à son ordre et chacun sortirent leur morceau de papier et le tendent à Canada. Celui-ci les prend et les réuni tout en les posant sur le clavier.

-Voilà..., affirme Canada, La couleur et les numéros sur le clavier ont la même couleurs. Maintenant, si nous comparons les chiffres avec leurs couleurs respectives...

Canada sortit de sa poche un crayon et commença a écrire les chiffres sur chaque case, les autres en restaient étonné et attendaient avec impatience le résultat. Une fois fini, Canada leur montre le papier.

-Voilà le vrai code.

-Je vois. Impressionnant! s'exclame Chine, épaté.

-Bien joué Canada! dit à son tour Angleterre.

-Oh.. ce n'était rien..., répond Canada, gêné.

-Quand on le voit de cette façon, il est vrai que c'est simple. Avec sa, nous allons pouvoir ouvrir le coffre fort.

-Oui! répond Japon.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la salle. Le seul qui restait encore été Italie. Il était resté près de ce piano, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Il se mit à regarder le piano dont il caressa légèrement.

-Ils l'ont résolu, après tout..., soupira Italie. Je pensais avoir tout fait correctement, mais en vain... Je n'aurais pas dû leur donner un indice. Mais...

Il eut un moment de silence, la salle était complètement vide, on ne pouvait même pas entendre les autres membres du groupe de l'autre côté de la porte. Le silence total. Italie serra légèrement sa main, celle qui caressait le piano.

-Non... non. Je suis sur que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je ne fais pas d'erreur, pas vrai? Hein...?...Non. Je n'ai pas fais d'erreur. Je ne fais aucune erreur. Mais.. je me demande si Japon va se fâcher contre moi... Hahah. Allemagne c'est certain. Il ne voudra même plus être mon ami désormais. Nous y sommes presque..

Quelques minutes plus tard, Japon, Allemagne et Italie étaient dans la salle du coffre-fort. Japon se tenait devant le coffre-fort, hésitant.

-Il y a un problème, Japon ? interroge Allemagne.

-Hein? Oh non rien.., s'empresse de répondre Japon.

Il tapa le code sur le clavier, en dessous du coffre fort, dans l'ordre qu'ils avaient tous trouvé: coffre s'ouvrit.

-C'est..., commence à dire Allemagne.

-Un clée, répond Japon en leur montrant la clé en question.

-Aah, moi qui aurait penser trouver quelques chose de plus important, j'espère que sa va nous aider, soupire Allemagne.

-Cherchons cette fameuse porte et puis retrouvons les autres. Ils auront du sûrement trouver d'autres horloges qu'ils ont cassé.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour affirmer son point de vue. Japon regarda a nouveau cette clé qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Une petite étiquette y était attaché : Clé étudiant, Premier étage. Il se mit longuement a réfléchir. Il en a fallu peu de temps pour que Japon et les autres se retrouvèrent en face d'une porte se situant dans les salles japonaises du premier étage.

-Ve.., Japon, tu es sur de toi? interroge Italie.

-Je ne peux pas être sur a 100%, mais il nous reste que très peu de portes du premier étage à ouvrir.

Il s'empressa de mettre la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. La salle était déjà éclairer mais n'en restait pas vide. Un tapis blanc gigantesque était placé au centre de la salle et prenait la quasi totalité de l'espace. Au fond de la salle à droite une armoire contenant toujours autant de bouquins et a gauche, une table blanche. Les autres entrèrent dans la pièce, repérant les alentours.

-Encore un mystère à résoudre, affirme Japon.

-Vee! Vous avez vu la taille de ce tapis comme il est grand, s'exclame Italie.

Japon s'éloigna d'Italie et Allemagne et se dirigea du côté de la table. Allemagne et Italie, de leur côté, s'avancèrent vers la mini-bibliothèque. Pendant que ces deux là étaient en train de parler, Japon regarda bien les alentours.

-La salle est plutôt vide, est-ce que notre énigme nous a mener vers un cul-de-sac? Je crains fort qu'on trouve quelques chose d'intéressant dans cette pièce, pensa Japon, perplexe.

Alors qu'il posa sa main sur la table pour prendre appui, il fit tomber un crayon de la table et qui roula juste en dessous.

-Mince...

Japon se baissa au plus vite pour récupérer le crayon, s'est en étant sous le table qu'il fit un découverte.

-Qu'est...

-Il découvrit un interrupteur en dessous de la table. Japon resta un moment en dessous à observer.

-On dirait bien un interrupteur. Qu'est ce que sa peut bien faire ici? se questionne Japon.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde a vouloir presser sur ce bouton. Un bruit retentit, comme un tremblement de terre.

-Veeee! crie Italie.

Japon se releva aussitôt prêt a combattre et à s'emparer de son katana. A leur plus grande surprise, quand ils ont vu l'étagère se déplacer sur le côté.

-L'étagère! Elle bouge!s'écrie Italie.

-Japon! Regarde! s'écrie a son tour Allemagne.

Japon s'approcha au plus vite et remarqua que cet étagère avait laissé un passage vers une porte.

-Une porte? s'interroge Japon.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? C'est toi qui a fait sa, Japon? interroge Allemagne.

-Oui. J'ai trouvé sous cette table un interrupteur. Il semblerait qu'elle nous mène a une salle secrète.

-Oh! Excellent Japon, sa va un peu plus nous approcher de notre but, s'exclame Allemagne.

Japon hocha la tête et prit l'honneur d'ouvrir la porte. Une autre salle s'y trouvait, plus petite que la précédente. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et pourtant la salle était éclairée. Il y avait des barreaux qui longeait toute la salle.

-Quelle salle sinistre! pensa Japon.

-Qui aurait pensé trouver une salle de ce genre..., remarque Allemagne en touchant les barreaux.

-Ce manoir nous réserve encore de nombreuse salle, mais c'est vrai que celle ci est la plus étrange, affirme Japon.

-Vee! Allemagne, regarde! s'exclame Italie.

Allemagne et Japon regardèrent Italie qui était déjà de l'autre côté des barreaux.

-I-Italie? Qu'est ce que tu fous de l'autre côté? dit Allemagne, surpris.

-Ve... J'ai voulu y entrer. Il y a un passage de ce côté la, explique Italie en leur montrant du doigt.

Ils regardèrent l'endroit précis et pouvait constater qu'une porte était entrouverte.

-Et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! s'exclame a nouveau Italie en leur montrant une clé.

-Encore une clé, dit Japon.

-Ou l'as-tu trouvé, Italie? interroge Japon.

-Vee.. Je l'ai trouvé ici, par-terre.

-B-Bon... on peut sortir d'ici maintenant que nous avons une clé, non?

Japon affirma la proposition d'Allemagne, Italie regagne les autres avec la clé avec lui. Et aussitôt dit, ils sortirent de cette pièce.

-Je te jure, Italie. Évite de rentrer comme sa dans des endroits que tu ne connais pas, qu'est ce qui t'aurais arriver si tu étais coincé, soupira Allemagne en marchant.

-Vee... Tu serais venu a mon secours! s'exclame Italie.

-Non!, répond rapidement Allemagne désespéré, essaie de faire plus attention, je ne serais pas toujours la pour t'aider.

-Gyaaaa! s'exclame Italie.

-Ne crie pas comme sa !

-Allemagne... Calme toi... Nous avons un autre problème, répond Japon en tenant le manche de son katana.

Allemagne ne comprenait pas trop. Italie venait juste de crier et il tremblait. Japon sur le point de dégainer son arme. Il se passait bien quelques chose. Avec hésitation mais courageusement, il se retourna et pouvait voir a son tour cet alien, se tenant debout et respirant fortement. Allemagne se figea a son tour.

-C'est... C'est..., essaie de dire Allemagne.

-Reste calme, Allemagne, dit Japon.

-GYAAAAA! crie Italie.

Japon et Allemagne étaient surpris, pas du fait qu'il crie, venant de lui c'est naturel, mais du fait qu'il s'enfuit encore.

-I-Italie! crie a son tour Allemagne en le suivant.

L'alien regarda partir Italie mais au moment ou Allemagne le suit, il se lance vers eux. Japon s'empressa aussitôt de bloquer l'attaque qu'il allait porter sur eux. Allemagne et Italie se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée en regardant Japon retenir le coup.

-Ja-Japon..., dit tremblant Italie.

-Quand je vous le dirais, vous ouvrirez la porte et on partira d'ici en vitesse.

Allemagne, bien que tremblant comme Italie prie son courage a deux main, il se retourna pour prendre la poignet de la porte et attend le signal de Japon. L'alien, sur les nerfs, força un peu plus pour faire tomber Japon mais celui ci tenait le coup. Il eut un long moment de silence, tout paraissait lent, un effet ralenti. Aucun bruit, a l'exception de la respiration forte de cet Alien qui s'énerva de plus en plus. Japon ferma les yeux, se concentra pendant un cours instant. Au moment même ou il ouvrit les yeux, il s'écria:

-MAINTENANT!

Allemagne, aussitôt dit, ouvrit la porte grande ouverte. Japon poussa son katana en déséquilibrant l'Alien qui perdit un peu son pied. Japon s'empressa alors pour lui donner un coup assez puissant qui le propulsa assez loin d'eux en arrière. Allemagne, Italie et Japon sortirent d'un pas précipité. Allemagne bloqua la porte au cas ou. Le silence règne a nouveau. Italie repris son souffle, stressé.

-Vee... C'est effrayant... je veux sortir d'ici!

-Comment cette chose est apparu dans la pièce? Je ne l'ai pas du tout entendu entré, réfléchis Japon, frustré.

Allemagne resta un bon moment a bloquer la porte puis, bien qu'il n'entendait plus rien de l'autre côté, il se relève alors pour parler aux autres.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, on devrait aller rejoindre les autres rapide...

Une main transperça violemment la porte. Les autres en furent surpris au point de faire sauter Allemagne qui s'éloigna aussitôt. Japon se remit devant eux en sortant son katana. Mais il a fallu de peu pour qu'Italie le prend par l'épaule et l'oblige et venir avec lui.

-On devrait plutôt courir Japon. FUIS! cria-t-il.

Japon en fut assez surpris de sa réaction et le suivit quand même. C'était par chance qu'ils s'éloignèrent de la porte, celle-ci fut éjectait et balançait contre le mur. La chose en ressortit avec encore la blessure que Japon lui avait fait. Le monstre les suivirent précipitamment. Les autres couraient jusqu'à arriver a la salle principale, l'entrée du manoir. Japon leur dit, en reprenant légèrement son souffle.

-Nous allons nous séparer. Nous devons lui brouiller la piste. Je pars à gauche. Vous deux partez à droite. Si un de nous ne se retrouve pas avec le monstre a ses trousses, retrouver les autres et regagner la salle que nous venons de trouver.

-Vee... Allemagne... Je peux rester avec toi. J'ai peur, dit Italie en se tournant vers lui.

Alors qu'Allemagne s'apprêtait a dire une remarque, on pouvait entendre un gros bruit. Ils pouvaient se douter que cela venait de la Chose. Elle s'approcha a grande vitesse, assez époustouflante pour foncer droit vers eux et les séparer. Cette chose se cogna violemment contre la porte d'entrée. Grognant en se frottant la tête, Japon leur dit sur le point de partir:

-Partez! Je m'en occupe!» cria-t-il.

Sur ses paroles, Allemagne et Italie s'évaporèrent le plus vite possible. Japon se retrouve face a face avec la Chose, qui se releva faiblement. Dès qu'il tourna la tête vers Japon, seul, ces yeux se plissèrent de méchanceté. Il pouvait bien se douter que celui qui l'avait blesser était lui. Il s'attaqua aussi vite mais Japon dévia son attaque et fuit a son tour. Il en a fallu de peu pour remettre la Chose sur patte et se mettre a la poursuite de Japon.

-C'est bien! Il n'a pas fait attention aux autres. Je vais devoir le semer maintenant, pensa-t-il en courant.

C'est alors qu'il passa a côté d'une porte, il eut le déclic de passer cette porte qui le menait directement a la salle de la bibliothèque. Il venait juste de se souvenir que celle ci était belle et bien ouverte. Mais cette pensée fut interrompu par cette chose qui entra aussi. Japon en fut assez surpris de le voir s'enfuir à nouveau. Se cachant rapidement derrière un des murs. La chose se retrouva de l'autre côté du mur. Japon pouvait enfin reprendre son souffle un moment mais se méfiant. Il n'entendait plus un bruit de l'autre côté du mur, alors qu'il se déplaça, il entendit enfin des bruits de pas qui stoppèrent a l'instant ou Japon ne bougeait plus. Il revenait sur ces pas, les bruits de pas se suivirent.

-Comment peut-il savoir que je suis ici?..., pensa-t-il perplexe.

Il resta un moment silencieux et pensif. C'est à ce moment la qu'il revient sur ces pas et au bord du mur à attendre de voir un bout de la chose. Alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, il aperçu, seul la tête, les yeux globuleux. Japon eut un sursaut qui faisait réagir le monstre. Japon accourut aussitôt près des étagère de la bibliothèque pour lui faire perdre la piste. Ce qui fonctionna. Japon avait pris de l'avance sur la Chose et réussit à sortir de la bibliothèque en premier. Il resta un moment devant la porte a la tenir. Un silence de plomb a nouveau. Que pouvait-il bien se passer de l'autre côté? Est ce qu'il compte faire comme la dernière fois et attendre que Japon s'éloigne de la porte? Ses pensée s'embrouillèrent.

Il décida tant bien que mal a s'éloigner de la porte. Mais rien. Toujours aussi méfiant il se dit:

-Je pense que c'est bon. Je vais pouvoir aller rejoindre les autres. J'espère qu'Allemagne et Italie ont pu trouver les autres.

A ses paroles, il s'en va aussitôt rejoindre les autres.

Japon réussi enfin a rejoindre la salle précédente et dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il pouvait constater que tous les autres étaient là sans aucun problème. Un moment de soulagement pour le jeune japonais. Tous étaient placé en cercle à attendre Japon. Alors que celui-ci s'avança vers eux. Chine s'empressa de dire:

-Oh, tu es revenu. Tout va bien? Désolé que tu aies du traverser tout ça.

-Non, au contraire, réplique Japon. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pour vous avoir demandé de faire ça. En faite, j'ai réussi à m'échapper assez facilement.

-J'aurais souhaité être a ta place... Mais tu es aussi très rapide, Japon, affirme Italie avec un léger sourire.

-T-Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Et nous avons trouvé l'horloge, affirme a son tour Canada.

-La clé que vous avez trouvé mène au sous sol, pas vrai? Avant d'y aller, nous devons d'abord régler ce problème de souvenir, explique Russie sérieusement.

-Chacun de vous à 3 minutes. Si vous avez quelques chose à dire, levez la main, explique Allemagne en regardant les autres.

Il eut à nouveau un silence dans la salle. Chacun ne savait pas trop par ou commencer ou quoi dire. La peur de le dire? C'est a ce moment la qu'une main se leva. Celle d'Angleterre.

-(toussote) Heu... Je peux commencer dans ce cas?

Allemagne hocha la tête pour répondre a sa question. Angleterre s'avança alors d'un pas, vers le centre du cercle et commença a dire en leur questionnant d'abord:

-Je ne pense pas que sa soit juste moi mais... vous n'avez rien remarqué quand vous avez cassé les horloges?  
Chine fut le premier a réagir a cette question, il leva légèrement la tête surpris. Et dit a son tour:

-Vous l'avez remarqué aussi? Alors ce n'était pas juste mon imagination.

-Est ce que par hasard, tu veux parler de ces faux souvenir que nous recevons a chaque fois que nous en cassons une? interroge Russie en regardant Angleterre.

-V-Vraiment? répond stupéfait Allemagne.

Italie juste a côté de lui, resta silencieux par cette annonce, qui normalement devrait étonné chacun d'entre eux. Celui ci baissa juste la tête légèrement.

-Quand nous avons cassé celle dans la salle du piano, j'ai eu le souvenir d'être venu ici avec Japon et les autres. Mais..., commence a dire Canada qui était partie sur sa lancée.

-Oui, répond Russie à Canada puis a tous les autres. Nos souvenirs ont été embrouillé.

Les autres n'en revenait pas de cette annonce, Japon en fut le premier a l'avoir remarqué quand il était dans la salle de piano. Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande annonce pour lui. Russie s'approcha a son tour au centre du cercle et leur dit a tous:

-Essayons d'abord de nous rappeler comment ça à commencé.


End file.
